Killer in the Wild
by HUSFfanatic
Summary: Elsa Welch, a famous huntress, daringly travels to South Africa for a hunting expedition in an Uncharted Jungle Island. There has been rumors of people entering and never returning, how their screams echoed across the ocean. Unfortunately, Elsa is left behind there, and comes face to face with the person who brung all those rumors to life. A beautiful, red headed killer. Elsanna
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first Elsanna fanfiction! I hope you enjoy this, and why not visit my tumblr page at HASFfanatic . tumblr . com!**

 **Enjoy the prologue!**

 **Prologue**

"Faster, Idunn! Faster!" The terrified man encouraged his wife as they ran through the jungle, twigs snapping and leaves crunching under their rushing feet, loud barking echoing behind them. In the arms of the father, a five year old girl silently cries. She had little knowledge on what was actually happening; but she did know that whatever it was, it had her parents shaking from their head to toes, and if anything can scare her parents, it damn well is dangerous.

Their heart raced, their legs ached, their lungs burned, but they ran. They ran just until they could not anymore. As they ran, they began to realize the stone like walls beginning to encase them from the sides; but they didn't stop. They kept going, the walls slowly curving inwards towards itself until it another wall appeared in front of the family of three. Looking up they could see that they were at the bottom of a cliff that was probably more than 200 ft high. The male of the trio looked left and right, but there was nothing but bushes and tall stone walls, and the only way to escape this dead end was to go back; but they could not even do that. It would be one hell of a risk.

"Shit!" The man growled. He turned to his wife, Idunn "There's no way out, and we can't go back!"

"Agdar calm down," She assured, "They probably lost us?"

"No, they couldn't have! They have hounds! They know our scent, a-and they're getting closer!" Agdar turned his attention to the sobbing girl in his arms, then frantically scanned his surroundings. "There!"

He placed the girl onto the ground and got onto one knee, matching her height so that they could be eye to eye. "Anna, darling. Listen to me! Listen to papa!"

The little girl, Anna, stared into her father's eyes, then nodded slowly.

"Alright, you see that bush over there?" Agdar pointed to a bush behind his daughter. Anna glanced at it and nodded once again. He placed his hand upon her auburn hair, stroking it lightly, "I need you to go hide behind it. Don't make a sound, and don't come out for _anything_! Do you understand?"

A nod.

"Good. Think of it like a game. Like hide and seek. You don't want the bad man to find you, so you have to hide until he leaves; and when he leaves, count to fifty. Then, and only _then_ , is when you can come out, okay?"

"Okay." Anna replied simply.

 _*snap*_

Everyone's attention was turned towards the area where the sound came from.

"Agdar!" Idunn gulped

Agdar, for the last time, looked towards his daughter, "Alright, now go! And remember what i said! Stay quiet, stay put, and don't come out until you've reached fifty! Go!"

Anna raced towards the bushes, pushed herself through them, and hid just behind. She sat down, and hugged her knees to her chest. A wave of fear overcame her once more, and she was on the verge of crying; but like her father said, she must stay quiet. So she attempted to swallow her fear, and the urge to cry. Glancing up, she noticed a small gap between the leaves of the bush, which allowed her to get a view of her parents. The gap wasn't wide enough for her to be seen through, but just so that she could see what would occur on the other side. She watched as her father gi`ve her mother a quick kiss on the temple, as the sound of snapping twigs and shuffling leaves grew closer. Just then, five men appeared into view. With those men were two hounds, growling in hunger and warning at her parents. Their teeth were bared, their eyes were darkened, and they tugged at their leashes, hoping to get free and tear Agdar and Idunn apart limb by limb. One man, the tallest out of all five, took a few steps, placing himself between Anna's parents and his crew. He smiled, his hand reaching up to pick at his brunette beard thoughtfully. It was eerily quiet, save the audible growling of the hounds. No one spoke, for they all knew what was to come. No one thought, for they all knew there was nothing to think about. No one moved, for they all knew, not a twitch could prevent their fate. Anna watched closely, praying to God that her parents were going to be okay. She then caught notice of the brunette haired man reach slowly to the back of his waist. He lifted up his shirt slightly, and his fingers danced their way around the handle of a stainless-steel object, pulling it from the back of his pants and bringing it between him and Agdar. Agdar didn't even blink.

"So this is how it has to be, eh?" Agdar sighed.

"Yeah, it is." The other man stated.

"You know, I trusted you Cedrick." This time, Agdar's voice was filled with pain, and betrayal. This made the other man smile.

"Yeah," the man, Cedrick, chuckled, "you did."

"All this, for a jungle? For an island?"

"I have big plans Agdar, big plans! And if you won't give me the rights to this island, then i'll have to take it from you." Cedrick's green eyes showed hatred, anger, and had a sinister glow to it. It made Anna shiver with discomfort.

"Those plans involve you destroying what my ancestors founded, and what my father passed on to me."

"I don't care." Cedrick rolled his eyes.

"You do know, that if anything happens to me, you can't get the rights to this land."

"Oh I know."

A silence.

"Hey, Cedrick, where's the kid?" Another one of the five asked. This was was short, and his head was cleared of hair. His brown eyes scanned the area for Anna.

"That doesn't matter," Cedrick replied, "She's as good as dead anyway."

He turned his attention back to the married couple, "I'm gonna give you one last chance, Agdar. Sign the papers."

Agdar stared the man straight in the eye, a blank expression on his face, "Over. My. Dead. Body."

Cedrick shrugged, "suit yourself."

With what happened next, it took all of Anna's willpower not to scream in terror. Cedrick squeezed the trigger on the gun. A loud _*bang*_ sounded, and the next thing Anna knew, her father was on the ground, and a hole was in his head. Another _*bang*_ and her mother followed. Anna's hands were practically clamped tight over her lips so that she wouldn't scream. Tears fell freely down her face as she shut her eyes tightly and rocked back and forth to calm herself. She could hear the footsteps of the five men, as they walked away with the looks of triumph on their face.

' _One'_

They were gone

' _Two'_

Her parents were just murdered

' _Three'_

Her parents are **Dead**

' _Four'_

She's all alone now

' _five'_

They've abandoned her

Anna counted, and counted. Rocking back and forth in hopes that she will forget everything she saw. She even pinched herself a couple times in hopes that this was all a dream and that she'll wake up anytime soon. But she knows she won't. She knows that she'll never forget. She will forever have to hear the gunshots, feel the pain, fear, and shock, see the bodies of her guardians fall to the ground limp and lifeless; she will forever have to smell the smoke from the gun and the stench from the corpses. There was just no escaping it. Even as she realizes this she still pinches, and rocks, and counts. It was when she got to fifty that she realized…

she was trapped here

on this island…

alone.

 **How was my first chapter? Give me some feed back! R & R! Don't forget to visit my tumblr page. HASFfanatic . tumblr . com**

 **-HASFfanatic**


	2. Chapter 2: Expedition

**Hello again! Another chapter? Gosh! (this is not an accurate representation of how i update. It's way later than this. Procrastination problems) In few days I got way more attention than I thought this would get! That's good enough for me! And thanks for the reviews, (sup feneshier) Anyway, here is chapter one.**

 **Chapter one: Expeditions**

"This is gonna be our best one yet!" A pumped up platinum-blonde woman smiled in wonder and excitement. She was sitting in the passenger seat of a sky blue Ferrari, beside from a hazel eyed, muscular blonde man. The duo was currently driving through the streets of Cape Town, South Africa. The place was beautiful and had many tourist attractions. Elsa was amazed by the people who dwell here. She wondered why she never came to this place sooner!

"Elsa, are you sure about this? Have you heard what happened on that island?"

"Kristoff, it's not everyday you get to visit the world's second largest island, let alone one that you own!"

Kristoff only grunted, "Well do we have to work with Hans? I don't trust him. You know that."

"That's because you don't know the guy like I do." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Maybe not, but I know something's not right about him. I can feel it. He's a creep Elsa. His whole family is a family of fucking creepiness, who dwell in the town of creeps!"

"That's a little rude," Elsa lightly punched the blonde man's arm, "considering the fact that you've never met them."

"Yeah well," Kristoff took a right turn on a green light before changing the subject. What to change it to though, he wasn't sure. He remembered, about a week ago before they met up for this trip, Elsa had called him.

She was crying, and drunk, and she was rambling on about how she hated her former lover, Belle; how she would never be able to trust another person again. He really didn't get the whole story, but he'll wait until she's ready to talk about it, even if it takes years. "So Belle-"

"What about her?" Elsa interrupted him, her eyes darkened in hatred.

"What happened with you two?"

"Nothing I want to talk about at the moment."

"Great," Kristoff sighed. That conversation went _way_ quicker than he thought. But he guesses that it's okay since apparently they also arrived way quicker than he thought. "well, we're here anyways."

The car pulled up to a dock. It came to a stop and the duo got out, and stepped outside to be met with a warm breeze, and a shining sun. Kristoff went to the back of the car to receive their bags from the trunk. Then, he examined the dock. It was big, and many boats were anchored about. Sailors and captains scurried around as they each got prepared for their own adventures. Kristoff's eyes scanned the multiple water vehicles in search for a specific one. His eyes stopped, and he lifted his arm, pointing over at a white, gold-rimmed ship with golden fancy letters on the side that spelled, "The southern Isle"

"There." He stated, "That's our ride." Not receiving an answer, he turned his head to look beside him, only to find no Elsa. Shocked, he frantically searched for his sister-like friend, but when he caught sight of the same boat, he noticed a pale figure walking up the walkway to the entry of the ship. Kristoff groaned, locked the car, and sprinted after her.

Elsa stepped onto the smooth plywood of the ship's floor. She gasped, and marveled at the beauty of the ocean under the sun's rays, and the shining of the ship's recently cleaned exterior. She could see few fish swimming in the water, and even a few leaped out, as if to greet her. She sighed as the sun kissed her skin, and all she wanted to do in that moment was to stand their and take in all of sea nature's glory. But that wish was cut short when she was suddenly tackled to the ground by two hairy creatures. She landed with an ' _oof'_ , and grimaced as she felt the weight of the creatures on her stomach, a wet, warm tongue scrape her face.

"Damn it, Sven! Sitron! Get the hell off me!" Elsa squealed, not amused with their excited antics. She _wasn't_ a dog person. She couldn't stand them. The dogs seemed to ignore her, lost in their own excitement of seeing her again. sven, the German shepherd licked her all over her face happily, while the golden retriever Sitron, tugged hard at her clothing in his own violent way of greeting.

"Hey! Get off of her!" A handsome voice laughed from behind Elsa. The dogs halted, ready to obey when they caught sight of someone else they knew, approaching the ship. They grew excited, once again, and raced down the walkway to their next victim.

Elsa sat up on her haunches and wiped her face off with her black t-shirt. When the shirt went away from her face, a hand came towards it. Smiling in relief, she took it and it pulled her to her feet. "Thanks, Hans."

"No problem," Hans replied, scratching the back of his auburn head. "Good to see you, Elsa."

"Good to see you, too." She smiled.

"I see you've brought Kristoff?" Hans sighed.

"Yeah, but don't worry. He won't cause a lot of trouble...hopefully." Elsa assured him.

Hans nodded, and after a second of silence he perked up, "Well," He clapped his hands together before entwining his fingers, "I'm going to help him get those dogs off and get those bags on the ship, Why don't you go search for an open room? Dinner will be at eight."

Elsa nodded and watched him walk off. This was going to be an exciting hunting expedition, she could feel it. She went inside to examine the rooms of the ship, and to pick which one she wanted to temporarily reside in.

~~000~~

Pork Steak, sweet potatoes, rice, bread and butter, turkey, chicken, and chocolate cake filled with chocolate fudge inside, along with a glass of wine. Man does it feel good to be rich. Elsa sighed in satisfaction, the sweet aroma of the freshly cooked meal causing her mouth to water. She took her fork, and grabbed one of each dish to put on her plate save the chocolate cake. No. She would save that for later. To her right, Kristoff was already halfway done with his first plate, ready for another. She swore, that guy could fucking eat. She'd sometimes be on her seconds while he'd be on his fifth plate. She'd never have to worry about leftovers because there'd be none. She'd even have to make herself a second plate before she could even finish her first in fear that Kristoff would eat all the food.

The dining hall was big. There were more than fifty tables around here but only about thirty hunters and huntress. Some tables were big, like theirs, and others were small.. The floors were white and seemed to be made of marble. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and waiters and waitress' roamed around the area, trays in their hands either with food or drinks, asking their guests if the wanted anything. Like stated earlier, _man does it feel good to be rich_. Hans, who was sitting at the table with Elsa and Kristoff, decided to break the silence. He cleared his throat loud enough for the other two to hear.

"So, now that we're all together, I've been meaning to ask," He leaned back in his seat, picking at his auburn sideburns thoughtfully. He gained that habit from his father. "What inspired you to organize this lovely trip for us?"

"Oh! Yes!" Elsa gasped, "Okay, here's the thing. Back at home, I was rummaging through some of my father's papers. You see, I was looking through his and mother's room because…well, they died. I wanted to gather things I could remember them by."

"I'm sorry," Hans interrupted sympathetically.

"It's fine," Elsa assured, waving him off, "anyway, while going through his papers, I found a letter attached to a deed. It was from one of my father's closest friends. Agdar. You see, it said that if anything happened to him, my father, or anyone in his family line can have the rights to the Arendelle Island. But that is only if Agdar's child isn't there to inherit it themselves-"

"And everyone knows that the Arendelle family disappeared fifteen years ago on that very island." Kristoff cut in. "And now it's haunted…"

"It's not haunted, Kristoff! Ghosts aren't real." Elsa countered.

Hans chuckled, "Ah, you've heard the rumors."

"Rumors? With a plural? As in there's more?" Elsa groaned.

"Yes." Hans answered, taking a glass of wine of the tray of a passing waitress. He took a sip. "One I personally find interesting is this. On that island, is a man, that takes any visitor, vacationer, hunter, whatever. And he slowly, mercilessly, and cruelly tortures them. Their screams are so loud that they echo across the whole ocean and into the city of Cape Town."

"Wow...bullshit." Elsa deadpanned.

"Oh, come on. You're no fun." Hans groaned.

"Yeah well, neither are these dumb ass stories you're telling."

"What if they're not stories? What if they're true?" Kristoff smirked.

Elsa reached across the large table to fix herself a second plate. Most of the food was already gone. Why? The blonde man was on his fifth plate, like stated before. "If they were true, then they wouldn't be called rumors."

"Fair enough." Hans laughed, "but about the deed you found?"

"Oh yeah," Elsa got back on track, "So, long story short, I now have the rights to the said Island. And I thought, why not go explore my new land? Get a bit of hunting done along the way?"

Hans was silent. In fact he seemed to be in his own land. A small smirk grew onto his lips and this caught Kristoff's attention.

"Hey Hans!? What are you thinking about over there?"

Hans, a bit startled, shook his head, "I...uh...you...didn't thank me? Yeah. You forgot to thank me, Bjorgman."

Both Elsa and Kristoff were a little confused, though Kristoff was a little more annoyed. "Thank you? Why would I thank you _westerguard_?" Kristoff huffed, emphasizing Hans' last name. He couldn't stand when people called him Bjorgman. It's like they're taunting him or sassing him and he didn't like either of those.

"For looking after Sven of course?" Hans smiled sincerely.

"I didn't ask you to do such a thing."

"Of course you didn't. But I did it to assist a dear friend of mine. With all the suitcases you two have brung, if i didn't look after Sven, you wouldn't be able to bring him here yourself." Hans pointed out.

"I don't need your help, and I am not your friend."

"Okay!" Elsa interrupted with a clap of her hands, "This was a great dinner! I'm going to bed now, and Kristoff so are you!"

Kristoff mumbled something in protest under his breath but abides nonetheless.

They both stood up and Hans followed, but not before wiping his lips with a napkin. He smiled, "We should be at the island by tomorrow morning. So be ready." Hans bid them a good night and the two blondes started off towards their rooms.

"Well that was...something." Kristoff chuckled, scratching the back of his head nervously. Elsa said nothing. "Look if you're going to do something then do- OW!" He cried, tending to the forming bruise on his shoulder.

Elsa had punched him and she was tempted to do it again, "What the HELL Kristoff!?"

"What?"

"Why can't you see that Hans is trying to be a good guy here? Why can't you see he's trying to be your friend here? I haven't seen him in a long time-"

"I know! He's been your friend since you two were twelve, but as your best friend and brother figure I'm telling you there's something off about him! I don't trust him!"

"Well then start to!" Elsa warned. They both stopped in front of their room doors which were right across from each other, "Because you are going to be around him for a week and I don't want anymore of your bitching about it."

With that, Elsa opened her room door, went inside, and slammed it shut. Kristoff was her best friend and he was her brother figure but sometimes he could just be too overprotective and too paranoid. It really got on her nerve. Elsa sighed and went over to her bed where her bags were placed. The room she picked was pretty large and welcoming. It had one big mirror on one wall and a large dresser on the other. There was one really strong window she had that allowed her to see below the ocean surface. She could see small fish and reflections of the moonlight underwater. It was actually pretty cool. She just hoped she didn't have to see a fucking shark or some shit like that. Her bed was large and in the middle of the room.

There was a large flat screen TV on the wall across from it, and a desk right beside it. She popped one open one of her bags and took out a shirt and shorts, in which she used as pajamas. She stripped herself of her day wear, and put on the nightwear, then she placed her bags on the wooden floor, undid her french braid, ran her fingers through her soft, platinum-blonde hair, and finally, flopped down on her bed. She stared up at the white ceiling, Tomorrow is going to be a long but exciting day. She can only hope Kristoff can get his act together. Other than that, only time can tell what is to come. Hopefully not those bullshit rumors Hans told her about during dinner. Elsa reached over to a lamp on the left side of her bed. She turned off the lamp, and buried herself under the blue blankets of her bed, letting her dreams take over.

~~000~~

"Yes! Interesting isn't it, father?"

" _Indeed, Hans it is."_

"Who knew, after all these years, it has always been this close!" Hans flopped down onto his king sized bed, holding his phone close to his ears.

" _Don't get too excited, boy. You're not done yet."_

"I know father."

" _Tomorrow, is a big day. I'd suggest you get some rest."_

"Of course, father."

" _And Hans?"_

"Yes?"

" _Don't disappointment me."_

After that, the call was dead. Hans removed the phone from his ear. That was something he seemed to be good at these days. Being a disappointment to his father. I guess he should be grateful he even has one. Elsa hasn't been as fortunate. He knows she's a strong woman so he's not so worried about how she feels. But her being so strong can actually keep him from prevailing in his quest.

Hans shook his head, sitting up to take off his shirt and his pants. He threw the objects onto the floor and fell back onto the bed. He picked at his sideburns. Tomorrow was going to be a tough day. He meant what he said at that dinner table. Well...kind of. The island is dangerous. In fact, many people who have traveled there never really came back. Search teams traveled to the island to find out what happened, but once again, nobody comes back. Besides, they most likely wouldn't find any bodies if the victims were dead because the animals on the island would've devoured the corpses. Maybe the animals were the killers? No, At least one person would be able to come back if that were the case.

Hans had a plan though. He had brung way more men and women on this trip than anyone who has ever been there. That way, groups would be way bigger than normal, so if anyone was attacked, there would be at least one or two survivors to return to the camp. He'd also make sure to send way more men and weapons out with Elsa, so that she'd be safe. Hans and Kristoff weren't going to be with her. Instead, they were going to be setting up the camp and exploring the land. Elsa was a huntress but Kristoff was a naturalist, so he and Hans would be pretty much stuck together. But that's okay to Hans because he's actually dead set on getting the blonde burly man to like him. Any friend of Elsa's is a friend of his.

Hans sighed and reached over to turn off his bedside lamp. He was ready. Yep, he was prepared for tomorrow. Nothing was going to get in his way of fulfilling his destiny.

 **Yeah, short and rushed i know. I kind of didn't know how to get this chapter going. Usually i make a plot diagram or something that tells me how a chapter starts, and ends, and what i want to happen in it, then i freestyle the rest...i'm not good at this writing shit but hey! You guys are liking it!**

 **But I have an activity.**

 **I started a poll. Do you think Hans is Good, Bad, or Neutral in this story. Go vote and we'll see what happens in later chapters.**

 **until then! Later Neeeeerds!**

 **-HASFfanatic**

 **(Read if on mobile) PS** **. I'm trying to make paragraphs shorter for those on mobile, it's just hard because i don't know how large they come out when I publish them. They're short when typed but large when published.**


	3. Chapter 3: Guns Loaded

**Not much to say here, only that i'm so happy you guys like it and a big shout out to Fire Elsa for the info. I was wondering for what the correct past tense word for bring was and it was not brung! I repeat! Brung is not a word! And as for the whole "Arendelle island is the second largest island in the world" thing, i know it's not. the point was that It's an** _ **uncharted**_ **island which means it's not on a map. So it's like it's been ignored and replaced by another island.**

 **Lastly, I'm sorry for such a long pause in updations, I have finals coming up, and basketball, and student governing and yada yada. I'm busy. But anywho, back to the story.**

 **Chapter 3:** Guns loaded

"Get up, get up, get up!" Elsa shook Kristoff's body as hard as she could. It was hard enough because the blonde man felt like his head was literally snap any second with the way it was rocketing back and forth.

"No! Stop! Ahhhh!" He whined, his body sliding back and forth on the bed, almost falling off the bed each time. But Elsa kept shaking, her temper rising, following the excitement that Kristoff could practically feel radiating off her body.

"But we're here!" Elsa, giving up, flopped her body down atop the elder man's, "We're finally here!"

"I understand that, but I'm still tired. Go on without me." Kristoff mumbled, dozing off again.

"But I can't! I need you! Without you this trip is nothing but a boring field trip through an unprotected and unsupervised zoo"

"You know, you were always so dramatic."

"But you love me," Elsa giggled, "Now rise and shine!"

"I'd rather lie here and stay dull"

"No. Get up!"

"No. Go away."

Elsa groaned, rubbing small circles around her temples. Why is he so difficult? Why can't he just make this trip easier for her. There has to be some reason, and Elsa felt as if she knew exactly what that reason was; and she could be right. However, it would be a very petty reason not to get out of bed. "Is it because you're spending the day with Hans?"

No answer.

"Kristoff, you're going to have to get over this." Still no answer. "Listen, I understand you don't like him, and I know that spending time with him, nonetheless a whole day isn't something you would ever look forward to but you promised me, Kristoff. You promised me when we were younger that you would always make sure I had the times of my lives, and how you'd let nothing keep me from them. So continue that promise and overcome your hatred for the man, just for the week that we're here."

Kristoff groaned, and turned to look at the platinum-blonde sitting on the side of the bed, "You just had to go and make this an emotional moment didn't you?"

"I was always so dramatic," Elsa winked, a smile plastered on her face. She got off the bed and began hopping on the balls of her feet. "Now get your man baby ass up!"

"Alright, alright I'm up." Kristoff hopped out of his bed and strolled over to where his bags were, in the corner of the room. He unzipped one and pulled out a black muscle-T and a brown vest with four pockets. Then he slipped on some camo-knee length kakis, along with brown mid-shin high hunting boots. He grabbed his supply belt, equipped with engineering tools, and lastly his camera which he made sure was ready to use the night before. Elsa was dressed in a similar attire, except in her supply belt she added some knives and ammo. Her rifle was strapped to her back.

Elsa, once again excited, grabbed Kristoff's arm and yanked him out of the room, out of the boat, to the deck of the ship, and down the ramp. Most of the crew was already out of the boat and decided to set up camp on the beach. There were very large tents, large enough for at least thirty people in each, and there were work benches, vehicles, weaponry, dogs, and anything else you would find at the camp of a hunting trip. The large scenery before the two left Elsa in awe. The ocean on the shore glistened in the warm sun's rays, flowing freely back and forth, embracing the dry sand in a warm, wet hug. The bushes, grass, and leaves of the trees swayed in the wind, their sweet rustling echoing in her ears. Birds chirped from the branches, singing a sweet song of welcome to the huntress and her pal.

Elsa couldn't wipe the smile off her face, and it made Kristoff chuckle a bit. The woman, still holding her best friend's arm, continued her run all the way to the main tent, where they would gather for meetings, plans, or preparations. Standing at the entryway of the big green home, was Hans. He was observing some maps that Elsa had found when she first discovered the island's existence. Hearing the said blonde's excited footsteps, he looked up, a small smirk growing onto his face.

"Look who's finally up." He laughed

"It wasn't me!" Elsa whined, "It was Kristoff, he was being difficult."

Kristoff smirked, and Hans chuckled, "Well now that you've finally received the bear from his cave, your group is ready for you." Hans nodded his head in the direction of about six men and four women all secured with guns and the same attire Elsa was in. She squealed.

"Great! This is going to be amazing!" She turned to hug Kristoff before she started over to her group, but she made sure to look over her shoulder to yell back, "And Kristoff, remember the promise!"

"I remember the fucking promise…" Kristoff mumbled. He looked at Hans and Hans stared back. There was an awkward silence between them, and it left Hans uncomfortable. Kristoff narrowed his eyes, and the visual contact was continued for a while before Hans nervously chuckled, and pointed to their vehicles.

"Shall we?" He questioned.

"After you, princy boy." Kristoff replied in a taunting manner

~~000~~

 _grrrrr grrrrr_

The jeeps roared to life and the blonde along with three other hunters entered the first one, four entering the middle one, and three entering the last. The man in the driver's seat of Elsa jeep pressed on the gas pedal and the jeep began to move, the last two following close behind. They entered the forest and drove through the trees, vines, bushes, and tall grass. Elsa kept her eyes peeled for any herds, stray animals, or tracks she could hunt. The ride was pretty quiet save for the sound of the jeeps raging through the forest, until the driver of her jeep spoke up,

"So you're the infamous Elsa Welch." He commented. He was a brunette haired male, with green eyes, and a light beard. In height, he was taller than Elsa, with a small built frame, and looked as if he was in his early twenties.

"Yes?" Elsa answered

"Amazing how famous you can get from killing animals," He laughed, "The name's Alex by the way. Alexander lieven."

"NIce to meet you Alex." Elsa smiled

"I would shake your hand, honored to be working with you and all, but I'd rather not take my hands off the wheel." He joked.

Elsa laughed, "yeah, I understand. So Alex, what brings you here?"

"Everyone here was promised about two thousand dollars each. God knows I need the money."

Elsa was shocked, "Really? Wha...how…"

"The Westerguards are some rich son's of bitches!" Alex smiled, "And since no one wanted to set foot on the ' _haunted island'_ , they had to pay us."

"Oh," Elsa nodded. She was rich herself, but she wouldn't pay over fifty people two thousand dollars each! That's like one-hundred thousand dollars! Elsa wanted to continue her mental ranting over money, but then she remembered something else the young man said, "Wait, what do you mean you need the money? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no! Well, it's just that my wife...she has cancer." The smile on his face faded slowly, "I can't afford to live in my house, and without this money, I can't save either of us."

Elsa gulped, "How...how old are you?"

"twenty three."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, really."

Elsa went quiet for a second, then she asked, reluctantly, "How is two thousand dollars going to cover for both you?"

"It's not," Alex admitted, "I've decided to go into the military after this. The house is about two-hundred thousand dollars, and to cure my wife it'd be about one million."

"Jesus!" Elsa gasped.

"Ha, yeah." a small smile appeared on Alex's face, "They said she has about six months."

"How are you going to get enough money in time?" Elsa really didn't want to ask these questions, and she really didn't want to make the decision she was going to make if push came to shove, but she was curious, and she was heartbroken for the poor man.

"I don't know," Alex answered, "I guess I just have to have faith."

A moment of silence overcame them for a while until the jeep came to a stop. Elsa looked to her right; she could see a herd of antelope grazing in an open field, and guessed that this is what they were going to hunt first. She got out of the car turned back to Alex. She reached into her pocket and got out a card and held it out in front of the man.

"Here," She said. "When we leave this island, call me, and I'll help you with your financial problems."

Alex was shocked. He reluctantly reached out and grabbed the card, "A-are you serious?"

"Yes." Elsa smiled.

"Thank you!" Alex was on the verge of tears. "Thank you so much."

Elsa only nodded, and walked towards the herd, the rest of the group following behind her. The antelope grazed peacefully, unaware of the dangers that lurk behind them. Elsa and her crew stalked carefully, and slowly into the field behind the herd. When they got close enough she raised one hand in the air, signalling the team to stop, then she flicked her wrist once to the left and once to the right, and the team spread themselves out around the field, covering as much ground as they can without losing sight of one another, so that if the herd broke off they could catch some running their way. Elsa unwrapped her rifle from her shoulder, and lifted the scope to her eye. All she had to do was take the first shot, and the rest of the group would fire right after, and then they'd be feasting tonight! Elsa got sight of a good sized antelope and placed her finger on the trigger. A smile crept onto her face, as she held her breath, and pressed down.

~~000~~

"So...how's-"

"Don't." Kristoff deadpanned, not in the mood to talk to the rich auburn whatsoever.

"Come on! I'm trying to break this horrible silence you've got going on here!" Hans groaned.

Kristoff, camera in hand, snapped a picture of a lynx he discovered sleeping in a thick branch of a tree, "The silence I've started because I don't want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you." Kristoff replied simply, not sparing the other man a single glance.

"Why?" Hans leaned against a nearby tree.

"I don't trust you."

"And that's because…"

"Because I don't okay! Now stop asking these fucking questions!"

"Come on, Bjorgman! I'm a good guy, you don't have to worry about me! There is literally no bad blood in my family line." Hans assured.

"Are you sure about that Westerguard?" Kristoff narrowed his eyes at the man, "Because I think we both know that's a lie."

Hans was shocked. He cleared his throat and picked at his sideburns, "Well, I mean besides _that_."

Kristoff didn't reply. Hans sighed, "can we at least make a truce?"

"No."

That man was incorrigible! Hans literally couldn't stand how _difficult_ he was being! So _difficult_ , that the word _difficult_ had to be italicized three times! However he would not give up. Hans watched as the blonde man took photos of pretty much everything he could so that he could study it later. He knew a way to make him less _difficult_.

"Would Elsa approve of you acting this way?" He smirked.

Kristoff halted, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me." Hans' smirk became a smile, "You made some sort of promise. Are you following it?"

Kristoff glared at him, slowly advancing. Hans' smile began to fade, and he gulped. Bad idea? Kristoff got closer and closer until he was literally a hair length away from Hans. He glared into his eyes, opening his mouth to speak.

 _Bang! Bang!_

Silence.

 _Bang bang bang! Bang bang! Bang!_

Both men stopped and looked around.

"What was that?" Kristoff worried.

"I think it came from the camp." Hans answered.

A noise then sounded from Hans' waist.

" _Help! Help! We're being a-"_

Hans looked down at his belt and picked up his walkie-talkie, pressed down the button, and spoke into it, "Hello? Is anybody there? Hello?"

"What's going on!?" Kristoff was freaking out now. He wrapped his camera around his shoulder. And started into a direction where he and Hans left the jeep. Hans followed close behind. Their group was scattered throughout the jungle. After they approached the jeep, Hans jumped into the driver's seat and Kristoff into the passenger's.

"Anyone recruited in group seven report back to the camp immediately!" Hans ordered into the walkie-talkie. Each group had a number, that way they could keep track if anyone went missing or if anything happens.

Hans stepped on the gas and the jeep sped towards the camp. Something wasn't right. Something was going down at the camp and they needed to get there fast...or God know _what_ could happen.

 **Well, that's it! I wanted to do a little more but i decided to prolong the suspense a little bit. I can't promise a chapter soon, but it will come! Until then, I thank you for sticking with me! Don't forget to find me on tumblr! Username HASFfanatic! I will be posting small trailers of future chapters a day or week before they happen, along with fan art (if i ever get any), self made art of outfits, scenery, etc. small competitions, and whatever my reader's heart desire! So make sure to follow me! Or not...it's whatevs…**

 **until next time! Ps. Sorry its so short...**

 **-Hasffanatic**


	4. Chapter 4: Deja Vu

**I know, I know! Why did I take so damn long to update! Well, you see...Finals. Just, Finals. That should literally give you all the information you need. And my account wasn't working! I don't know what happened but I was pissed and freaking out! (Plus, i have basketball so i barely go home early enough to type) But it's here now! Oh, and I want to know if you guys think i'm rushing the story. Am I? I feel like I am. Also, Merry Christmas! It may be a day late or a day early or right on time depending on where you are so yeah! This is my gift to you.**

 **Chapter 3:** Deja Vu

 _Bang!_

Elsa watched as her target fell limp onto the ground. She smiled in victory, the sound of success echoing in the firing of bullets by her comrades. Today was a success, and tomorrow would be even better. The number of antelope decreased as they gallopped their way out of the trap. A total of about nine antelope lie still, and the team of hunters made their way to the bodies, picked them up and struggled to get them onto the jeeps. Elsa watched, the smile still planted on her face.

"Mission accomplished!" She heard someone laugh from behind her. She turned to see Alexander loading his own kill onto the back of their jeep.

"This went better than I expected!" He laughed again, "I can't wait to see what we catch tomorrow."

"Me too." Elsa laughed. She took her seat in the passenger side of the jeep, and waited for Alex to start it. The vehicle began to move.

"Looks like we'll have enough food for everyone tonight." Alex said.

"Yeah," Elsa agreed, "maybe even some leftover for tomorrow?"

"Maybe…" Alex nodded, "But that won't stop us from taking down whatever comes our way next!"

Elsa giggled, "You say that like it could be a bear attack."

"It could!"

"I highly doubt that, Alexander."

Alex laughed, "And if it is?"

Elsa smiled, "Well then I guess I owe you and apology."

"An apology? Pffft! I deserve something _cooler_ than that."

"Well then what would you like, your highness?" Elsa taunted

Alex, with a lopsided smile, replied, "I want to repay you."

Elsa looked confused, "Repay me?"

The jeep jumped as it drove over large branches and rocks. They were only halfway to the camp.

"Yes. For helping me with my problems." He smiled.

Elsa smiled back, feeling proud of herself for giving this man hope when he had none. Normally she wouldn't help anyone. She was kind of an introvert and she was also selfish, however she just couldn't ignore him.

There was a moment of silence before the jeep came to a sudden stop, causing the rest of the team to stop as well. Elsa looked towards Alex, who had a confused look on his face, "What is it?"

"Nothing…" He answered, slightly unsure.

"Then why'd you stop?" Elsa pushed

"I...I didn't…" Alex opened the side door and stepped out of the jeep, "At least...I think I didn't."

He looked down, examining the road under them, and he discovered something that made his blood run cold. Elsa watched as his face paled, and his adam's apple bobbed slowly as he gulped. She exited the car as well, and made her way to him. Other hunters exited as well, but stayed where they were.

"Alex? What is it? Is everything…" Elsa stopped, and stared at the car wide eyed. The tire was busted, but that wasn't what shook her. No. It was what _caused_ it.

There was an arrow in the tire.

~~000~~

Hans leaped off of the jeep and into the center of their camp. He was surprised to see everyone running around in fear. Some were loading their rifles and others grabbing their machetes. What surprised Hans even more was the damage. Tents were smashed and lay in parts on the ground, equipment was spread around, all in random spots in the sand, some even shattered into pieces, or washed off of land and into the water. Hans' breathing began to quicken, and his eyes shined in anger. His face reddened and his hands balled into fists. The first man to run past him was immediately grabbed by the shirt, and pulled forward so that he was face to face with the auburn man.

"You," Hans growled, "Who in the hell did this?"

The man gulped and slowly raised his arm to point towards the entrance to the jungle, "Th-there was an attack, s-sir!"

"By who!?" Hans pulled him closer,

The man opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. His eyes then slid to the right, gazing over Hans' shoulder. Hans could see terror dancing in his eyes. In fact, it made even Hans shiver a little. Wondering what could be causing this man's face to turn such a shade of white, Hans slowly turned his attention behind him. Part of him wanted nothing more than to turn back around and leave without any knowledge of what he was going to see, and another wanted to find out what put all his men in stone-cold fear. Every second felt like eternity as he turned, his heart racing and pounding against his chest, he could practically hear it. His hairs were standing on the back of his neck. He finally caught sight of what disturbed his camp.

Hans released the man in his grip. The man rushed to his feet and away from the threat, screaming in horror. Hans gulped. He did not expect this! He thought setting up camp would be safer and they wouldn't have to worry about any attacks or threats like this one. But he was wrong. And now, he was sure he would lose many men this day...or would he? These sons of bitches may be a danger but Hans knew damn well that he could be danger too if you got on his bad side, and seeing what the intruder did, they were practically on the guest list. He reached down to his belt and pulled his revolver out of his holder. He growled, and raised his weapon above his head and to the air. "What is wrong with you!?" He yelled

"Cowards! All of you!" He looked towards his people, "Why did I hire you!? To run around like headless chickens every time you get a little scared!? We are men! We are stronger than these fuckers! Grab your weapons! Defend our camp! We run this land, not them! TAKE IT BY FORCE!"

Though most of them were in shock, others were inspired, and determined. One woman grabbed her rifle and held it in the air before releasing an excited shout, and she ran towards their rivals. Not a second passed before others followed, and gunshots rang throughout the jungle. Hans smiled, before turning back to his jeep. To his surprise, Kristoff was still there, taking photos of the war before them.

"What are those things? They're big and black but I can't get a good look at them through the thick trees of the jungle!" The blonde man breathed in awe.

Hans opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by a pain filled scream. When he turned to face the direction of the noise he was met by one of his men lying dead on the sand, blood staining his face and clothing and an arm missing from his torso. Hans' face drained of color as he watched a big black hand drag the corpse back into the forest. He mumbled something, and Kristoff, traumatized as well, could barely hear it.

"Wh-what?" He gulped.

Hans looked back at him, before shakily cocking his gun, "I said, they're apes."

~~000~~

Alex hesitantly pulled the arrow out and held it out in front of him. He twirled it in his fingers. "What the hell?"

"Where did that come from?" Elsa questioned.

"I don't know." Alex replied. "But I do know that we need to get out of here. I don't feel safe."

"Alex, the wheel is busted."

"We can patch it up good enough for us to get back to camp. We just need some mud, and an air pump."

"We have the latter." Elsa skimmed the ground with her eyes, "But the ground here seems dry."

"Don't worry, I saw a river just a little ways back, there should be some mud there." Alex looked towards the rest of their crew, "I want seven of you with me, and three of you here. Tyler, Lance, and Kanya can stay."

Alex grabbed his gun, along with Elsa's, from the jeep and swung his around his back while handing the blonde woman hers. He then started jogging in the direction of the river, Elsa and the other seven following close behind. The river wasn't that far, so they didn't have to jog much. They came to a clearing where the sparkling blue water could be seen rushing downstream. They walked across the clearing and reached the river. Alex walked over towards the edge and got onto his knees. Elsa came up beside him. She watched him reach down into the water, hands cupped. When his hands came out, there was mud in them.

"So, what exactly are you going to do with it?" Elsa asked him.

"I'm going to place the mud over the hole in the tire, let it dry a little bit, then place the needle of the pump through it and pump air into the tire. Finally, I will smear the mud over the small hole and let it dry fully. That should keep the tire in enough shape, at least until we get to the camp."

He began picking things out of the brown glop. "I'm taking out anything sharp enough to cut the tire. Like shells or zebra mussel."

There was a bit of silence before Alex finally stood up. "Alright, done! Let's-"

 _Bang_

Everyone turned their attention to the sound.

"What was that?" One of the men questioned.

 _Bang ba-bang bang! Ratatata! Pop!_

"Those are rapid gunshots, coming from the camp!" Elsa gasped.

"We have to go!" Alex informed everyone, running back across the clearing and to the trees, "They might be in troub-ACK!"

Everyone froze in horror as they witnessed a sharp wooden object force its way through Alex's neck. The man's eyes widened in horror as his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Blood gushed out of his wound and down his neck like a waterfall of red. The wooden weapon was yanked out of his neck, and Alex dropped to the ground, dead, and behind him, a red-headed woman, holding the wooden weapon, now known to be a spear. She wore nothing but what seemed to be a dark green sports bra? And dirtied, baggy, camouflage pants with a brown belt, and bare feet. Her hair was in pigtails, bangs hanging freely over her forehead, and there were white wraps around her lower arms and her face was marked with three brown stripes. One went down the middle of her forehead and ended between her eyes, and two other stripes were beneath her eyes like the eye black that football players wear. And even worse, she was covered in blood. She stared at them, and they stared back, before she backed away into the forest.

Elsa, no longer in shock, immediately ran over to Alex's body. She fell to her knees and started to inspect his body. "Alex!? Wake up!" But he didn't move.

"Come on! Don't do this to me!" She shook him, "You have a wife, remember? She needs you! You can't do this to her!"

Still no answer.

Elsa stared into those lifeless green eyes. Nothing. He was gone. Reluctantly, she reached over, placed her hands over his eyes, and closed them. "SHIT!" She cried. She liked this man. He was kind, caring, and funny. He reminded her of someone she knew and loved. And what about his wife? She needed him! Elsa shook her head, forbidding her tears from falling. She swore to keep that promise she made to him earlier. He will not die for nothing. Elsa looked back up to the group, "We need to get back! Load your guns, get out your melee weapons!"

"But what about that girl! What if she's still in there?" Asked one of the other hunters in her party.

"If that bitch shows her face, I want it blown off." Elsa growled. The amount of anger that she had put fear into the group. But they got their weapons ready nonetheless.

Elsa stood up, and got her own weapons out. She then started exited the clearing and entered the forest, the group following behind her. She stood her ground, weapon at the ready and looking in every direction. She knew that the murderer hadn't left. She was still there, somewhere, watching and waiting. But Elsa didn't stop walking to look for her. They needed to get back to their jeeps, and they were almost there. But then something hit her. A stench. It smelled of oil and gas mixed together. Elsa's blood ran cold. She sped up, not caring if the group was with her or not. She exited the trees and got back onto the road. Apparently the group was with her the whole time because she could hear the gasps and gags of disgust at the sight before them. Their jeeps were completely destroyed, oil leaking everywhere, glass shattered, gas polluting the air, and tires popped. The hoods of the cars were open and engines were destroyed. But that wasn't what had gave them the urge to puke their guts out. Tyler, Lance, Kanya. Three brave young hunters whose only job was to look after some fucking vehicles not only failed to do so, but died failing. Their blood was splattered everywhere, throats sliced, bodies impaled. Lance even had a hole in his head. Elsa could feel her eye twitching. THAT FUCKING-

 _Snap._

Everyone jumped and turned their attention towards the sound. There, once again stood the same girl.

BITCH!

Elsa was the first to immediately grab her gun and point it at the girl. She pulled the trigger, but the girl dodged and leaped behind some bushes. _Damn she's quick!_ Elsa thought. She kept herself ready to shoot if she saw the girl again. Her eyes skimmed the whole area, not letting a spot go unguarded. However...that did jack shit. One of the hunters let out an aggravated scream.

"Ugh! I'm tired of this shit!" He started sprinting down the path towards the camp; but, he didn't get very far when the jungle girl leaped out of the bushes and in one swift motion grabbed his neck and twisted it. A snap sounded through the air and the man dropped to the ground. The girl once again leaped out of sight and into the forest.

"Fuck!" Elsa screamed. "Open fire!" Elsa and the remaining six began blindly shooting in every direction. But one by one they didn't make it. One man was yanked into the bushes, a blood curling scream was released but immediately became a gargle. Five. Bullets flew in that direction. A vine came down from a tree so fast that it wrapped around a woman's neck and yanked her upwards. Her neck was snapped instantly. Four. Bullets changed direction. A spear came flying out of nowhere and impaled a man in the eye. He dropped to the ground, blood gushing everywhere. Three. Bullets begun to slow. The same vine flew into view, wrapping itself around a man's feet. His eyes widened, and he begun firing in the direction of the rope, but the rope yanked at his feet, causing him to fall backwards and fire into the sky. The rope dragged him into the forest and his screams echoed through the air. Two. The bullets were out. Elsa and a Woman stood alone, terrified.

"Don't worry!" Elsa assured, "I still have a pistol! We can-"

Elsa was cut off by the sound of gargling. She turned around, but only to see the woman with a spear through her neck. Elsa's heart began racing. The spear was yanked out of her neck and the woman fell to the ground. Behind her stood the jungle girl.

"Son of a bitch!" Elsa screamed as she pointed her pistol at the murderer, but she only grabbed Elsa's wrist and twisted it. Elsa let out a scream of agony as she dropped the gun. She was then shoved backwards onto her ass and against a tree. The girl bent down onto one knee and grabbed Elsa's face, making it face her. She observed Elsa, and as she did that, Elsa observed her. Having a better look up close, she noticed a couple of things she hadn't noticed before when she first saw her. This girl's cheeks were completely covered with freckles, from one side, across the bridge of her button nose and to the other. In fact, it wasn't just her face but her arms and collarbone too. It kind of made Elsa wonder what else was covered in freckles. She also noticed how green the girl's eyes were, and the slight spark of curiosity that resided in them. Another thing was the white stripe in her hair. Her lips were small and pink, and agape in wonder. Her head tilted to the side in the most adorable manner. Suddenly she backed away, and there was a loud scream that sounded, but it wasn't human. It was more like...a monkey? The jungle girl grabbed Elsa's arm and yanked her to her feet. Elsa stumbled a bit before backing away from the young killer. The girl looked Elsa straight into her eyes.

"Go."

And then she vanished.

Elsa gulped, shaking in shock as she stared blankly at the bloody bodies around her. They're dead. They're all dead. And it's all her fault. She fought a battle she was losing horribly, and instead of retreating, she fought. It's all her fault.

~~000~~

They're dying. They're all dying, and it's all his fault. He's fighting a battle that he is losing horribly and instead of retreating, he decided to fight. And now, tons of his men are dead. It's all his fault. Well..he can still retreat, but he is too frozen to even move. Damn it! Snap out of it! Why!? Why can he only watch! There were bodies everywhere, blood covering the sand, and bodies ripped apart and mangled! He has to move! He has to go! It was then when he finally got the strength to do so. He shook his head and ran towards Kristoff who was cowering behind a jeep. He grabbed the blonde man and forced him to his feet. "Head to the boat! Now!" Hans shoved a pistol into the man's arms.

"What!?" Kristoff yelped, "What about Elsa!? Her group isn't back yet!"

"We don't have time to wait for them!" Hans growled. He began shoving Kristoff towards the shore.

"We can't leave her behind on this island!"

"We have no choice!" Hans yelled back at him, "Everyone! Retreat!"

Those who heard him did exactly that, screaming it out themselves so that anyone who hadn't heard him got the memo.

"No! I'm not leaving Elsa!" Kristoff shoved Hans, attempting to stand his ground.

"God damn it, Bjorgman!" Hans grabbed his rifle, and turned it so that the butt was facing Kristoff, "I'm sorry but you leave me no choice!"

He slammed the butt into Kristoff's head, causing him to drop to the ground, out cold. Hans, with all the strength he could muster, pulled Kristoff over his shoulder, and ran towards to the ship. He ran up the bridge just as they were pulling it up. Once he reached the deck, he lowered Kristoff onto the floor and commanded two hunters to put him in his room, then he urged them to send the boat out into sea.

Hans looked out into their camp, and he could see the apes glaring out at them, as if a warning not to come back. It confused him a little. Normally any animal would at least attempt to attack them if they were running away. However, it was like they were trained. They didn't move at all, as if all they wanted to do was scare them. He shook his head. At least they were safe. He lost a lot of men today, he couldn't lose anymore. He sighed. If he had to admit it, he completely regrets leaving Elsa out there. She won't survive out there for long with those things roaming around. If anything happened to her, Hans would _never_ forgive himself. "Just stay strong, Elsa." He sighed once more. He turned away from the side of the ship and began his way to his room. "We'll be back, with more men and weapons. I will save you."

~~000~~

Elsa ran and ran, even though she couldn't feel her lungs, she kept running. She tried so hard to forget everything she just saw so that she'd have enough strength to get to the camp. She shoved through the branches and vines of the jungle. She pushed through the bushes and squeezed through the trees. She was almost there when something jumped in front of her. In shock, she stumbled backwards and fell onto her back, accidentally cutting herself on something sharp. Probably a rock? All she knew was that it _hurt_ and was probably a deep wound. She looked up to see what had interrupted her mission. She really wishes she hadn't done that. Before her stood an ape, or gorilla...she really wasn't good with monkeys. But it was big, and bared its sharp teeth, it's hazel eyes shining in anger. Elsa nearly cried. This is it, this is how she died, and she was _terrified_. But then the ape did something she didn't expect...it leaped over her, and left? Maybe it wasn't hungry…

Well it didn't matter. She was alive at least. Elsa got up, and looked back. When she didn't see anything, she looked down to examine her arm. It was bleeding, a lot. She silently cursed herself. Remembering her quest, she continued onwards, exiting the jungle and entering the beach where there camp was set up. She was met; however, with another shocking sight. Bodies, mangled and torn apart everywhere. Blood, splattered everywhere. _Death,_ everywhere. So many people, dead. There was even one or two big black bodies lying dead on the ground. Immediately, Elsa knew they were ape bodies...or gorillas. Elsa assumed this was why she heard the gunshots. They were attacked.

Elsa wanted to scream! She wanted to vomit, and she also wanted to cry. And that's exactly what she did. She lurched over and released any meal she had from earlier out of her stomach. Wiping her mouth, she fell backwards and began to sob. Soon enough sobs turned into cries and cries turned into screams. She lost everything. What was supposed to be an amazing adventure and hunt, became a war zone. People were dead. Alex was dead. _She_ was dead. On the inside mostly. She cried and cried and cried until she was sure she was out of tears. Sniffing now, she sat up. It was then that she realized something. The boat. It was gone. She knew what that meant. It meant they left her. And it meant that they've abandoned her. Elsa closed her eyes, hoping that if she opened them, this would all turn out to be a dream. She began to count to ten.

' _one'_

It's not fair!

' _two'_

This was supposed to be fun!

' _three'_

Kristoff, Hans, Alex…

' _Four'_

They're all gone!

' _Five'_

She'll never see them again?

It was when Elsa reached ten and opened her eye that she realized…

This was no dream…

She was trapped here…

On this island…

Alone…

 **I did it! Yeeeees! Did you enjoy it! I know I did! *Insert devil emoji here***

 **Just so you know I changed my Tumblr to HUSFfanatic! (Homestuck, Undertale, Skyrim, Frozen, fanatic) Make sure to follow me there for extra stuff and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Lets answer your reviews, yeah?**

 **Elsa: I know, i'm a huge asshole!**

 **Veovling: Not really. Elsa is just excited. I believe that when Elsa gets excited she can just be a mini Anna sometimes. And later in the story Anna will be herself.**

 **gwiley161999: I will! Trust me!**

 **Revengest: Thank you!**

 **Feneshier: Thanks buddy! And you were right! Congrats! (and it's called transitioning *insert winking emoji*)**


	5. Chapter 5: Survival of the Fitest

**I have a couple of announcements after this so yeah! And by a couple I mean one or two. Other than that, I thought I'd let this be a chapter to slow down the story. Giver you a better understanding of some backgrounds. But I won't make it boring! Don't worry, i'll try to make it entertaining and interesting enough that you can't press the unfollow button and x button at the top of your screen. In fact, they don't exist, so now you can't do it even if you want to.**

 **Chapter 4: Survival of the Fittest**

Hans leaned back in his chair, roughly running his hands through his hair. He still couldn't believe this happening. He had a plan! But it doesn't matter now, huh? He retreated out of the island and there wasn't any going back; well, at least if he didn't want to _die_. Thus, he sits here in his chair, in his office by his desk, cursing himself for the actions he chose to take, resulting in the loss of more than twenty lives. Not only that, but the abandonment of his best friend since childhood.

Elsa.

He remembers the time they first met. He was twelve, she was eleven, and Kristoff was twelve as well. He was playing in the sand, building a sandcastle at one of his favorite beaches in Norway. One brother of his, out of the twelve, sixteen year old Liam, the tenth born, walked over to Hans. His shadow covered the young auburn boy's body, and his blue eyes shined with anger and amusement. With a howl, he brung his foot back and kicked hard, knocking over Hans' castle.

 _Hans squeaked, throwing his hands in front of his face to block the sand from entering his eyes. When he felt is was safe, he looked up to see his brother standing before him, his body blocking the sun and still casting that large shadow over Hans' small frame. Liam smirked, then laughed, pointing at the younger boy._

" _Look at Hans! He was scared!" He laughed some more._

" _That's not funny, Liam!" Hans cried, "I worked hard on that sandcastle!"_

" _So? I don't care." Liam placed his bare foot on Hans' left shoulder and kicked him to the ground. Hans fell backwards, but immediately after, he jumped to his feet._

" _Leave me alone!" Hans growled._

" _Or what?" Liam stepped closer, towering over the younger boy, "You'd be a damn fool to even try to do something."_

" _I could say the same about you." An icy, feminine voice came from beside them._

 _The boys glanced over. Shocked eyes met electric blue. A small, pale, platinum-blonde haired girl stood firm in the sand beside a slightly older and taller boy with unmanly-blonde hair, and a dog. Liam took a second to scan them, his eyes travelling down their bodies, and back up. A small smile crept onto his face and grew slowly until he began to laugh. He clutched at his stomach and his upper body dived forward. He laughed for a while, shaking his head in amusement and disbelief. when he finally stopped, he looked up and said to them, "Get out of here, before you get yourselves hurt." He looked towards the girl, "Especially the pretty lady."_

 _She was unfazed. The boy; however, took a step forward, "Is that a threat?"_

" _Yes." Liam smirked._

 _The boy balled up his fists and took another step forward before a gentle, cold hand placed itself onto his bare chest. The girl shook her head at her friend, "Don't Kristoff, he's not worth your energy."_

 _Kristoff's mouth dropped, "But Elsa-"_

 _The girl, Elsa, shushed him again, "I said he wasn't worth_ **your** _energy."_

 _Kristoff stood there, confused. Slowly, but surely; however, he began to get it. He smiled and glanced towards the Liam kid, then looked towards his dog who sat their happily panting with its tongue hanging out of his mouth as if it didn't have a single worry in the world._

" _Sven," Kristoff called._

 _The dog looked up at its owner._

" _Get'm"_

 _The dog stood up abruptly, letting out one single bark before it charged at Liam._

 _Liam let out a scream of terror, and bolted away from the three kids towards his parents whilst calling for help, Sven chasing after him._

 _Hans laughed and turned his attention to his two saviors. "Thank you! But, who are you?"_

" _I'm Elsa." Elsa introduced herself._

" _Kristoff's the name!" Kristoff smiled._

 _Hans walked over to them until he was about a foot away from the two, "I'm Hans. Why'd you help me?"_

" _I didn't want to." Kristoff huffed, "A man should be able to fend for himself. If anything I should be saving more damsels in distress!"_

 _Elsa shook her head, "more?"_

" _Yeah, like when I save you." He informed._

" _But you didn't save me," Elsa deadpanned, "I got stuck in a pile of snow and you slipped on ice, so I managed to get out and nursed your bruised knee back to health."_

 _Kristoff blushed, "I tried to save you…"_

 _Elsa turned her attention back to Hans before giving him a small smile, "I saw him messing with you, and you at a disadvantage, so I came to help."_

" _Yeah," Kristoff laughed, "you looked like a pussy!"_

 _Hans looked down at his feet, "My dad says it's not good to curse, and your parents probably would agree..."_

" _I don't give a-"_

" _Kristoff." Elsa warned. The blonde boy clamped his mouth shut._

" _We don't have parents."_

 _Hans gasped, "Sorry! I didn't mean- I didn't,"_

" _It's fine." Elsa smiled. She glanced in the direction that the boy from earlier had ran, then back at Hans. "You can hang out with us for a while."_

" _W-what? Really?" Hans perked up. No one has ever asked him to hang out with them. In fact he didn't have any friends besides his loyal dog Sitron. But here he was, before two people who actually wanted to spend their precious time with him. It made him want to cry. Happy tears of course._

" _Yes. We were just about to have a swimming contest if you want to join us?" Elsa waved him over as she walked towards the lake, Kristoff following behind her._

 _Hans nodded enthusiastically and ran after his new friends._

He remembers that day like the back of his hand. They were his very first best friends...well, Elsa was. Kristoff couldn't stand him even back then. Speaking of Kristoff, that man hasn't come out of his room since they got on this boat. Hans shook his head and pushed his feet forward pushing the chair backwards so that he could stand up. He got off his butt and walked over to his door, exiting the room. He knew that Kristoff loved Elsa like a sister, and that losing her had took a large toll on him. The maids of the ship brought the man food three times today, and three times he refused to eat it. With Kristoff acting this way, there was no way in hell he wanted to see Hans' face. In fact he'd probably bash it in on sight...but that wasn't going to stop the auburn haired man from attempting to talk to him. Hans stopped walking. Looking up at the bronze plate screwed to the door with the numbers 215 on it. This was Kristoff's room. It was quiet. But what was he expecting when he arrived here? Hans lifts his hands to knock on the oak wood door. _Tap tap tap…._

…

…

…

Nothing.

Hans shook his head in disappointment. "Kristoff! Hey, it's me! Open the door!"

There was no reply. Not a single sound came from the other side of that door. Hans knocked again, "Look I know you're not very fond of me, but I need to talk to you!"

Once again, nothing.

Fuck it. "What would Elsa think about this? Would Elsa appreciate this rude behavior-"

The door swung open and a fist came launching out of nowhere, smacking Hans straight in the nose. There was a loud crunch and a deafening cry of pain. Tears stung at Hans' eyes, as he clutched his face. He could feel a warm liquid trickling down his nose and spreading around his fingers. Through watery eyes he glared at the blonde burly asshole before him. "WHAT THE FUCK, KRISTOFF!?"

"DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE USE HER NAME! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO AFTER WHAT YOU DID!"

"Oh, and what exactly did I do Kristoff!?" Hans growled. He honestly came here talk to Kristoff and have a good time, but he's honestly feeling so attacked right now. And normally when he's attacked, he defends himself. "What exactly did I do that is so evil, that you had to break my _fucking nose!_ "

"You know what you did! You left Elsa behind! You left her with those damn apes! May I remind you how they were _ripping people apart!?_ "

"And they would've _kept_ ripping people apart if i would've stayed there!"

"I wouldn't mind risking people's lives if it meant keeping Elsa's!"

"Well I would! And I'm pretty sure Elsa wouldn't mind risking herself for others either!"

 _Wham!_

Another punch.

Hans lightly touched the side of his cheek, immediately ripping his hand away and hissing at the sudden, stinging pain it drew. He glared at Kristoff, rising to his feet from the position he didn't even know he was in. They held eye contact for a little bit. Hans then balled up his fist and swung it hard towards Kristoff's face, knocking the man back into his room. Hans stepped inside as well and slammed the door shut behind him. He then reached down and grabbed Kristoff by the shirt, pulling him up onto his feet; However, Kristoff had recovered by then and shoved Hans back into the door. He swung at him, rage bursting through his veins. Hans ducked, dodging the hit by a hair. He then shoved himself into Kristoff's stomach and knocked the man onto the floor. He got on top of the blonde and started swinging at his face. Two punches in, Kristoff, nose bleeding and lip busted, grabbed Hans' hand and pushed off of his free shoulder, rolling the both of them over. Kristoff was now on top. He placed both of his hands firmly on Hans' neck and placed all of his weight into them. Hans grabbed at his wrists, trying his hardest to free himself and get some air before he choked to death. Panicking, he lifted his knee hard and fast, and right into Kristoff's groin. Kristoff gasped, falling off of the auburn man and onto the floor, clutching between his legs. Hans immediately got up and backed up into a corner, glaring at the forever damaged man while also trying to catch his breath.

"Stop...that's...enough," Hans coughed.

Kristoff stood up, struggling and trying his hardest to ignore the pain between his legs. "No."

"Yes." Hans pleaded. "We needn't do this. Look, i'm sorry, okay?"

Kristoff glared at him.

"Yes, I abandoned Elsa on that island. But I had no choice. We didn't know if she was already dead or not and we needed to get out of there alive." Hans watched as Kristoff wiped the blood from his lips and nose. "Elsa was my friend too. You think I wanted to leave her there?"

"She's strong! She's alive! We could've saved her!"

"If that is so then we can still go back. We can find her. But in order to do that, this?" Hans gestured to the both of them, "This needs to stop."

Kristoff, still catching his own breath, stood silent for a second. He shook his head, standing straight and holding his hand out. Hans glanced at it, then at Kristoff, and smiled. He reached out and shook his hand.

Kristoff let go and looked Hans straight in the eye. "I still don't trust you though."

Hans laughed as he walked towards the door, "That's acceptable." He opened it and walked out, but not before calling back, "Meet me for dinner, after we hold the funerals of the ones we lost. We have to make a plan."

As he continued walking, he reached up and touched his nose, hissing at the sudden pain it drew. He would have to get himself fixed up before dinner. Minus well send a nurse to Kristoff's room as well.

~~000~~

Tears were being shed. Farewells were bid to those who were lost in the battle. Hans and Kristoff sat at their table in the dining hall, a man stood on a small stage that was used for music and performances for entertainment to share a couple of words for them. So the dining hall was quiet, save for that man, and thankfully no one had questioned neither Hans or Kristoff when they entered the room bandaged and bruised. Food was served but no one really ate. No one was really hungry. How could they feast when they were being reminded of the bloody battle from earlier?

"-and we will never forget their bravery, their sheer determination, their loyalty, and honesty. So today, we will say goodbye to our heroes, and our fallen soldiers. Mandy Linens, Kyle Torogh, Amitogh Sarthy, Daniel Kevins, Alexander Lieven-"

"You told him not to mention Elsa, right?" Kristoff asked Hans who sat right beside him. Both men were dressed in black, as were all the others who attended this "funeral" slash dinner. There were no bodies of course, but these were still dead people in which they had to say their final goodbyes to.

"Yeah." Hans whispered an answer.

"Good."

Hans looked at Kristoff through the corner of his eye. He was getting upset again. It makes Hans feels as if Kristoff forces himself to believe Elsa was okay. Almost as if part of him believed she was dead, and he was set on fighting that side. He didn't blame him of course. What type of friend would he be if he gave up on her? Automatically thought, ' _oh well, she's dead.'_ After she goes missing? No. Hans respected that part of the blonde man. Trying his hardest to believe something that had little chance of being true.

"We wish them good luck in the afterlife. For they have served us greatly on this trip and we will never forget them. Nor will their families. Their names will be remembered for years to come as brave soldiers who not only traveled to that dangerous island for a great adventure, but stood their ground and fought to their death. And for that, we shall hold them in our hearts. Does anyone have anything to say?"

Hans stood up. "I do."

"Mr. Westerguard! Of course."

Hans looked towards his remaining team of hunters, "Listen up. I know this is probably not something you want to hear, definitely not at his moment. But unfortunately...we are going back to that island-"

Whines, gasps, and various other sounds of anger, annoyance, and fear were heard by the crowd.

Hans held his hand up, silencing them immediately, "Enough. We have too. One of our greatest allies and an important person on this trip was left there in our haste to retreat. Elsa Welch."

"How do you know she's not dead?" A man from the crowed questioned.

Immediately Kristoff's eyes filled with rage and he jumped up, marching over to where the voice could be heard from, ignoring Hans' warning and attempts to calm him. "Who the hell said that!?" He growled searching the section of the voice.

A man, indian, and no older than twenty-five, stood up himself. "I did. You can't send everyone else to their deaths because your girlfriend is back there, probably not even alive! There's not even enough of us to send there anyways!"

Kristoff was silent. He stared the man down, his eyes showing nothing but hatred and disgust. His hand shot out like a rocket, grabbing the man by the throat and yanking him forwards, "I don't give a damn about you and your concerns. You've been told to go back so you _will_ go back! And if I hear you talk negatively about Elsa again, I will personally feed you to those apes!"

"Bull shit!" The man shoved Kristoff back and rubbed his throat. "I'm not doin' shit for you!"

Before Kristoff could say or do anything, Hans stepped in, "That's enough! Kristoff sit down, and Amogh, hear me out."

The two men, reluctantly, backed away from each other and followed their orders.

"Now," Hans continued, "Obviously we're not going to march in there unprepared and try to fight off those beasts. First, we're going to get new recruits, doubled the amount we had last time. Then, we are going to get better weapons and ammunition, along with vehicles and supplies. Next, we will go back to the uncharted island and search for Elsa. And we _will_ find her."

Hans looked Kristoff in the eye as he said that, earning a nod of approval and thanks from the man. "And finally, I plan to do something not only to get back at those animals for what they did to us, but to rid of that wretched island once and for all!"

"What do you mean get rid of it? That forest is supposed to be a tourist site! It-" The man named Amogh stood up once again

"It hasn't been visited by tourists for years." Hans cut him off. "So, it will have to make money some other way…we're going to turn it into a civilized area. Destroy every ounce of the jungle and replace it with buildings, jobs, homes, etcetera. Besides, Cape Town is largely populated anyway. So we'd be hitting two birds with one stone. Gentlemen, let us not only save our ally from that treacherous jungle but to avenge our brothers as well! Those who are with me, rise out of your seats and holler!"

Men and women rose and yelled in agreement. Few others, counting Amogh, sat angry and disgusted. But majority had voted.

Hans smiled in victory.

~~000~~

"We're actually doing this."

"Yup. You heard the plan. Now we just need to find out how to get reinforcements." Hans informed his temporary blonde companion.

"How is that going to be a problem?" Kristoff questioned, running his fingers along the walls of the hallway as they walked back to his room from the cafeteria, and admiring the golden wallpaper that was used for it.

"Well, obviously we need to tell them why we need the reinforcements, and I highly doubt many people will want to help after hearing how half my team was slaughtered by apes." Hans rolled his eyes.

"Just say another speech and get them motivated like you did today."

"Kristoff, you don't understand. It really isn't just that simple." Hans pinched the bridge of his nose. They stopped walking, having come across the blonde man's room already.

"Well it has to be. Or else how are we going to save Elsa?" Kristoff asked quietly.

"Don't worry about that. In the meantime, we are going to need to teach you how to use a gun."

"What?" Kristoff rose his hands before his chest in a fearful manner, backing slowly from the other man, "W-why!?"

"Because you will be there with us, and you need to learn how to protect yourself!"

"B-but I'm not a killer! Whether it's an animal or a person, I can't hurt a living thing!"

"Well you better start. You're training starts tomorrow. If we can turn your loving Sven into an attack dog it shouldn't be hard to do the same to you."

Kristoff narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry. You did _what_ to sven?"

"Nothing. Nevermind." Hans shook his head, "Look, you're going to have to learn how to use a gun or we'll drop you off at the docks and continue this mission without you. We can't have you slowing us down."

Kristoff went silent. Then he sighed, turning to his room door and opening it. He stepped inside and turned around to face Hans. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good." Hans smiled, and turned around to walk back to his own territory before he was stopped.

"Hans."

Not fully turning around, he tilted his head in Kristoff's direction to let him know he had his attention.

"...thank you." Then the door shut.

Hans faced forward once more and continued to his room. Yes, he was doing this for Elsa, for himself, and for Kristoff. Why wouldn't he help his friends? That's the whole point for going to save her. However, the attempt on transforming the island...that's a whole 'nother story. He _had_ to do that. He _had_ no choice. If he wanted to prove that he had use, that he could redeem himself. Then he'd have to destroy every bit of green on that land.

…

however…

That was only _part_ of it.

 **Okay so to be completely honest I had writer's block on this and it wasn't helping. I yolo'd a bit on this chapter. I'm the type of author who has a story, knows what she wants it to be about, and then thinks of shit on the spot instead of writing it out and planning shit before hand. But it's working, right? Don't worry, I always read over my chapters to make sure they make sense. However, for the announcements.**

 **I need a new cover and the one I have isn't doing it for me. I'm an artist but I'm not the best yet. I still have a long way to go. I ask that someone out there who knows how to art, art me up a new cover and I will reward you however you want me to...but It has to be possible for me to do it. I can't send you a fucking pony or some shit. You don't have to of course, but it will be greatly appreciated.**

 **2\. This story will not be constantly updated on a daily basis. I will probably have the next chapter up in about a month, or less, or more. Please do not rush me, I have a life to live outside of fanfiction. Thank you athpluver for teaching me this. (check her out, her elsanna fanfictions are AMAZING I highly recommend them. They are way better than this shit)**

 **3\. I want to know what you guys think about smut. Do you want it *cluck* or nah (that's so old) It'll be my first time writing it, but hey, I have to start somewhere. And that's it.**

 **You can contact me via**

 **Fanfiction: husffanatic**

 **Tumblr: husffanatic or sven-reindeer-bjorgman**

 **And that's it because I don't have a fucking social life.**

 **Peace**

 **-HUSF**


	6. Chapter 6: Dickinson's Kestral

**I know, it's been so long. I just moved, had no internet, other than that I have been pretty fucking lazy and had some writer's block, but i have decided that i have a new home, new school, new beginning, so I'm gonna need you guys to give me a reasonable deadline and whichever one is reasonable enough, I will have an update by that time. That way I will have to force myself to update. Hopefully this will work. Also, keep in mind that I will be practicing every day from dawn till dark for a badass basketball team I wanna join. So reasonable deadlines will be significant. I have nothing else really to say besides the fact that i'm feeling pretty hyper right now so there may or may not be some fucking profanity in this chapter everywhere as well as stupidity and nonsense. So i'm just gonna tell you a little joke.**

 ****Cop pulls you over****

 **Cop: Sir do you know how fast you were going?**

 **You: Well, Do you know how fast you were going to catch up to me?**

 **Cop: ...have a great day.**

 **Hahahaha! Don't actually say this shit, you'll get shot.**

 **Chapter fucking 6: Dickinson's Kestral**

Elsa trudged through the thick forest plants which were practically gripping and tangling around her ankles with every step. She was lost. She had no idea where she was going. And she was hungry. So hungry, that if she saw any moving, living, organism, she'd probably leap on it like a tiger. Not only that, but there was an even bigger problem that she couldn't get off her mind. _Why?_ Why did they leave her? They didn't search for her or anything.

Could she blame them? Probably not. She saw it. She saw the destruction. The bodies. The blood. Something went down and it drove them from the island. Forced them to abandon her. But what happened? Was it...that girl? The one who cruelly took down her whole team. Murdered them all in cold blood.

Elsa's eyes watered. She truly lost everyone. And she was stuck here; probably for the rest of her life. She was on the verge of crying when a _snap_ sounded from behind her. Alerted, Elsa spun on her heel, swiftly yanking the rifle she still maintained from her shoulder and pointing it towards the noise. To be honest she was terrified. Like, her hands were fucking shaking. She stared intently in the direction of the sound. Her finger was on the trigger. She was ready. Scared. But ready.

Suddenly, a creature jumped out of the darkness causing Elsa to reflexively pull the trigger. With a loud _bang_ the body fell limp to the ground. Elsa let out a shaky breath, more relieved than shocked, upon seeing that the ever so _scary_ creature, was non other than a doe. Slowly, she lowered her gun, still staring intensely at the dead creature. Her mouth watered, the realization of her ever so irritating hunger coming to reality. Elsa threw the rifle over her shoulder and launched herself at the animal, lifting it with some unknown strength; probably some adrenaline. Elsa trudged on, hoping to find a clearing where she could settle down. Glancing up at the sky, she could see the sun was now on a descending route from the sky. She grumbled as she noticed it would be dark soon, and if she didn't find somewhere quick, she'd be walking in complete darkness, and that's nothing she would want seeing as though she was still in a jungle; nonetheless an island with no civilization whatsoever. Upon lowering her eyes from the view of the sky, they landed on something else. A bird. No, a falcon. A Dickinsons Kestral to be exact. The white feathers of its chest puffed out in a threatening manner. If that bird was a cat, it would be hissing right now. It's black, yellow rimmed eyes glared daggers into Elsa as it's gray wings stretched out and it flew away. Elsa stared after it for a while, confusion etched into her as she slowly began to continue her journey.

The only thing that remained in her brain was one single word. A word her mind repeated like a prayer.

Survive.

~~000~~

"Kristoff, it really isn't this difficult…"

"..."

"Just pull the trigger."

"..."

"It's not even a living thing."

"..."

"It's a dummy...Kristoff. A fucking dum-"

"I know that!" Kristoff yelled irritably at the redheaded man, "I fucking Know that alright!"

Hans shook his head, "Then why aren't you pulling the trigger."

"I…" Kristoff turned his attention back to the dummy. Hans was right. It wasn't even living but he couldn't shoot. Maybe it was the point behind it. The fact that if he pulled the trigger, he'd be pulling it with the intent to kill. If he pulled the trigger, the bullet that would be rocketing out of it would represent how fast his morals would have to change.

Hans sighed, "Kristoff, do you know why man made weapons?"

"To kill people? I mean, someone wanted to kill somebody, or at least hurt them."

"No, that's what weapons are used for but that isn't why they are _made_." Hans pulled his own pistol from his waistband, "They were made to hunt and protect. Animals were always killers, Kristoff. And it isn't wrong to kill a killer. That's why in this world, it's either kill or be killed Kristoff. So if Elsa is alive, she won't be for long unless you grow some balls."

Hans lifted the gun and pointed it at the dummy, pulling the trigger and shooting one fatal shot to the dummy's forehead. Then he placed the gun back into his waistband, giving Kristoff a mixture of a pitiful and serious look. "So what're you going to do?"

Kristoff stared blankly at the dummy. It took around three minutes before he lifted his gun and aimed at the hay made man. With a deep breath, he pulled the trigger. Time seemed to slow as the bullet made it's way to the target. Kristoff watched wide eyed as it embedded itself between the the dummy's invisible eyes. He was so shocked, he didn't even feel Hans giving him a pat on the back.

"I expected such from a hunter's son."

Bulda and Cliff. His parents. Well, adoptive parents. They would've probably been proud of him seeing as though they were hunters themselves. Elsa's father and his parents worked together for a long time. Kristoff snapped out of his haze and turned his attention back to Hans, who was retreating back inside the ship. Kristoff took one more glance at the dummy, before smiling, and heading back inside as well.

~~000~~

Elsa's mouth watered as she watched the meat of the doe roast on the stick over the fire. Thank god her father taught her all the necessary information on survival. Other wise she'd be eating raw deer flesh right now. As the meat cooked, Elsa analyzed her surroundings, deciding it was best to distract herself from her still roaring hunger. It wasn't a big area, but a small clearing surrounded by thick trees leading back into the darkness of the jungle, and a giant cliff behind her. Now she could defend herself if anything popped up seeing as though nothing can come up behind her. There was a small stream of water flowing past her, the doe's corpse to her right, the sun setting and moon rising, and a group of bushes beside her. However, there was one feature that stood out to her. On the stone wall beside her, there were words carved into it, along with two crosses. The cackling of the fire beneath her soothed her greatly from the shiver going up her spine from the sight it. It kind of looked like a giant gravestone.

Elsa winced as a sudden pain shot through her leg. She looked down. Her pants were darkened with a warm liquid. Elsa carefully reached down with her free hand and pulled up her pants leg as far as it would go. She winced again upon noticing the damage. There was a deep gash in the side of her calf, blood oozing from the wound. There was another wave of pain and Elsa hissed, nearly dropping her food into the fire. She remembered the earlier events of the ape that leaped in front of her when she was making her way back to the beach after the attack by the girl, when she fell back onto a rock or something. Elsa grumbled cursing herself for not noticing the situation sooner. She reached over to her busy arm, ripping some cloth from her sleeve, the rip going from her wrist to the crook of her elbow. Elsa placed the meat on the stick carefully against the stone wall standing up so it didn't fall into the dirt as she wrapped the long cloth tightly against her wound. She new that wouldn't stop the bleeding for long, but it was enough to keep her going.

A large growl sounded, making Elsa jump. She sighed in relief upon finding out it was only her stomach. Elsa looked down at her meal. It was perfectly cooked, the meat browned and the skin even darker. Elsa's mouth began to water once more as she grabbed the stick and brang the meat up to her mouth. She took a giant bite out of the roasted flesh and hummed in satisfaction. It wasn't the best of meals, but seeing how hungry she was, she couldn't care less. Elsa managed to devour the meat in only a matter of seconds, leaning her head against the giant wall behind her and patting her stomach with affection. A smile spread across her lips as she closed her eyes. She could use a nap….but it wouldn't be smart to sleep in the open. Letting out a disappointed sigh, Elsa reopened her eyes only to met with a bone chilling sight. At least it was for her. Right before her, perched on a branch of a tree, sat the Dickinson's Kestral. In other words, the white falcon. It's yellow rimmed, blue eyes glaring into Elsa's soul. Elsa gulped, and slowly reached for the rifle that she placed beside her on the ground. The bird flexed its wings in a threatening manner. Elsa didn't look away though. As soon as her hand was fully on the rifle, the bird leaped into action, shooting towards her, Elsa yelped in surprise as a sharp sting shot across her cheek. She reached up to her face, feeling the blood drip from the scratches engraved by the bird. Elsa growled, picking her rifle up and aiming at the damn creature. She was just about to pull the trigger when a sharp wooden staff shot out from the darkness of the jungle trees, shocking Elsa and knocking the gun out of her hand. Elsa gulped, turning her attention to where the weapon came from. Coming out of the trees, was a familiar head of red hair in pigtails.

 _The girl!_

She stared Elsa down, before glancing over to the dead doe on the ground beside the blonde. The girl's face paled a bit, running over to the dead creature. She observed it for what seemed to be a minute, eyes glued onto where Elsa tore the meat from, which was the whole leg. A terrifying fire lit up in her eyes. She slowly, and menacingly made her way over to Elsa. Elsa reached for her rifle again, almost touching it when a hand grabbed her by her shirt and threw her sideways, further away from her main source of defense. The girl grabbed Elsa's gun. Eyeing it carefully with a look of distaste before holding both ends and slamming it against her knee with a horrible _snap._ Elsa yelped, watching as the wood and metal of her prized possession scattered all over the grassy terrain. When she snapped out of her minute of mourning, she noticed the girl picking up her sharp wooden staff. Upon picking the staff up, the girl paused, staring intently at the carvings on the stone wall. After a minute she turned her attention to the blonde again, walking over to Elsa, the sharp end of the stick pointing at her. Elsa reached for the machete in her utility belt in which she used to cut the let off the dear. She stood up, and charged at the redhead, weapon in hand when the girl merely stepped sideways and struck Elsa hard in the stomach with the bottom of her staff. Elsa's eyes widened in pain as the wind was knocked out of her and she doubled over onto her hands and knees, her weapon falling to the ground with a muffled _clang_. The girl kicked the blade to the side as she pressed the sharp end of the staff to Elsa's neck. Elsa felt tears coming to her eyes as she went over how painful her death would be. The girl pulled the staff back, ready to strike; the asshole falcon, who had been watching the whole charade, landing on her shoulder. A single tear fell down Elsa's cheek, causing a slight sting on the mark that the bird left. Then, the girl froze. She stared at Elsa, her eyes no longer hard and menacing, but confused and pitiful. She cocked her head slightly, in what Elsa would call adorable if she wasn't terrified right now, before looking over to the bird, in which Elsa had just realized was most likely her companion. They seemed to hold each other's gaze for a while, before the girl turned her attention back to Elsa. Elsa was confused at this moment, and Even more confused when the girl rotated her staff vertically in a 180 degree turn. The bottom of the stick now facing Elsa. The girl pulled the staff back, before shoving it forward.

Everything, went black.

 **I know I know, it was short. But I really wanted to get this done for you guys. The next one will be longer i promise.**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **I was wondering, do you guys think I should make Anna G!P (have a dick) or should she be fully female. It's up to you. There won't be any reveal or smut soon yet. Also, should I do smut? This is all up to you guys.**

 **Anywho, That's all for now. I can't promise I'll get another chapter in quickly but a deadline from you guys would help.**

 **For sneak peaks of chapters, follow me on tumblr. My username is HUSFfanatic. You will get the sneak peaks most likely a long while before I post or not. Also you'll get poles and suggestions and more than you can get here.**

 **Anywho, duces.**

 **-HUSF**


	7. Chapter 7: Fear the Future

**Yo guys, Merry early Christmas. This is my early present to you. Also today is my birthday! December 15! The only gift I want from you is reviews. And maybe art. Or whatever you give me. Even if it is just a fav. I'm 16. I wanted to make this chapter longer for you guys but i don't know how long it will be on fanfiction vs. google documents. I looks long to me but whatevs. Anywho, enjoy. Every once in awhile i'll place a song quote. Just because it's fun.**

 **Chapter 7:** Fear the future

 _*ring ring*_

 _*ring ring*_

"Father, it's you."

" _Hans"_

"I...what are you calling for? Is there any news?"

" _Yes, actually. I wanted to discuss the reinforcements."_

"Oh, that great. They're actually on their way."

" _I know, I'm sending some of my own."_

"...what?"

" _You heard me. I don't like to repeat myself."_

"Of...course, father."

" _How is the plan coming along?"_

"They're...coming."

" _They're...coming?"_

"The search for Elsa is going to be difficult, making the plan-"

" _Did i_ ask _about Elsa? How is my_ plan _?"_

"It's in the works, father."

*silence*

" _...Hans?"_

"Yes, father?"

" _ **Do not screw this up.**_ "

*click*

He hung up.

Hans sighed and placed the phone down. He rose from his seat and ran a hand through his hair. This was proving to be more difficult than it had to be. His father….all he wanted was his trust. He was the least lucky of his twelve older brothers. Kyle, who is 30, red haired and blue eyes, now lives in new york as a writer with two sons and one daughter as well as a wife. James and Darwin, the twins, 28 with blonde hair and green eyes, are both running their own Architectural Business. The only difference between them is the beauty mark Darwin inherited from their mother. Gregory, Greg, and Gregson, the triplets, 27. Greg having passed away being a drunk bastard. Gregson with red hair and teal eyes, a creator for his older brothers' business, and Gregory with dyed brown hair and green eyes….nowhere to be found. Alex, 26, hair dyed white, eyes blue, was the emo of the group. He went to fulfil his dream as a "rock star". He could sing...but that's about it. He had few talented friends. Mich, 25, blonde, teal galaxy eyes. He was in a mental hospital. Andy, 24, dyed black, spiky hair, and Green eyes with glasses. He was the smart one of the family. All A's, and now a scientist. Unfortunately for him, he is deaf. Liam, 23, blonde, long, hair. Often pulled back into a man bun. Blue eyes. Father's favorite son, and the only one that followed in his father's footsteps as a hunter. Will most likely inherit father's hunting business. Justin, 23, buzzcut, dirty blonde hair, "hottest of them all", green eyes, actor, tallest, tattoos on chest and arms...and gay. Tim, 22, college student, blind due to car accident with friends, former teal eyes, dyed, curly, black hair. Freckles. And lastly….Hans. And out of all of his brothers, some with misfortunes...he happened to be the only one disowned by his father and ignored growing up.

He just wanted acceptance. But he got the short end of the stick instead. Like, you'd think that Justin, being gay, or Mich, being in a mental hospital, or Tim and Andy being Blind and deaf, or even fucking Greg being dead, ya'd think they'd have the worst lives but no. No. You see, Justin was his mother's favorite. Mich was getting so much attention from the family. Tim and Andy have his father's respect. And Greg? Every year they celebrate his birthday by shooting fireworks into the sky from every single one of his father's company locations. Do you know how many times everyone forgot Hans' fucking birthday? His mother still calls him fucking "hands".

Hans got up from his seat and left his room. He makes his way down the hallway and outside onto the dock. Kristoff was there, practicing his shot. They had created a little gun range area for him to practice on; placing targets on sticks and standing them up. Even for his first time using weapons like this, he was not that bad. Kristoff was actually hitting the targets dead in the center. Hans couldn't help but to feel proud knowing he had brought this side of the blonde out.

"You must really like me to have been staring for so long." Kristoff joked

Hans jumped a bit. He hadn't realized the man was aware of his presence. He smiles nonetheless, "I can't help it. I just get this feeling when i'm around y-"

"Okay, okay, don't make it weird." Kristoff Grimiced.

Hans chuckled, "so how are you doing?"

"I'm fine...but worried."

"We all are. That's why we're doing this."

"Oh yeah. So run that plan by me again?"

"Reinforcements come in today. After we ready up the boat with the extra supplies they'll bring, and run the plan by them, we'll be on our way back the jungle a day after everything is settled. There, we'll set up camp on the north beach. There's a cliff right behind it and a cave that leads up into the jungle. That way we'll be able to get back and forth to the jungle and the only way anything can get to our camp is by jumping off that cliff or swimming on to shore. Next, we go after Elsa. We'll have way better ammunition and guns by then. We save her. Lastly...well...you won't have to know that."

"What do you mean? I have to everything with Elsa's life at stake…"

"Well...the rest is more for my sake."

Before Kristoff can reply, they were interrupted.

"Sir, another ship approaches! Friendlies!" A sailor called out to them.

Hans, out of the corner of his eye, managed to spot a ship. He started towards the edge of the dock, the other ship getting closer by the second. Immediately he paled. "No way…"

"What?" Kristoff stepped beside him, "who are they"

Hans' face got red, and his fists clenched. He stormed his way over in the direction of the other ship, and under his breath he managed to mutter, "Liam."

~~000~~

 _Ugh, my head...what happened?...where...where am I?_

Elsa groaned as she sat up, hand clutching at her head. She felt warm. It was probably the sun rays…..sun rays. Her eyes shot upon noticing that she was outside….or inside? Her eyes roamed as the scanned her surroundings. With each second her eyes grew wider and her hand lowered. Around her, there was only stone, branches, moss, and leaves. She was in a cave. Not at home, nor on the boat, nor was she at the camp. She was somehow in a cave. She was confused, and slightly scared. She wasn't bound or tied, so that must mean that whoever brought her here, they weren't completely hostile. Memories flooded back. A girl with red hair and beautiful teal eyes. Elsa gasped as she remembered what had occurred the night before. "That girl…"

"ehem"

Elsa jumped and swung herself around to face whomever made that sound. Her eyes grew hard as she realized who it was. "You…" She began to slowly back away, "Where am I? Where'd you bring me?"

The girl tilts her head, in the most adorable way, might Elsa add. She seemed confused. Elsa tried again. "Where am I? Do you not understand English!?"

The girl's eyes seemed to widen as she leaped to her feet and threw her hands up, shaking them rapidly. Elsa quirked an eyebrow. What was this girl doing? The girl placed one finger before her lips in a motion that seemed to be telling Elsa to be quiet. This angered the blonde. She was not only attacked, but kidnapped. And now instead of answering her questions, the jungle girl was telling her to be quiet? Elsa stood up and pointed a finger at her, "Hell no! You tell me where the hell I am or I swear to you and this damned jungle that I-"

*boom*

The cave shook.

Elsa, gulped. Her palms grew sweaty. What...was that?

*bam*

Another shake.

"H-hey! What's going on! What's happening!" Elsa begged the girl.

She wasn't listening.

She was frozen.

She looked terrified.

Elsa was about to ask another question when another bang sounded. This time the vibration of the cave caused Elsa to fall back on her butt. She looked up at the girl and noticed that something was blocking the light from the sun from entering the cave, casting a large shadow over the jungle girl. The older woman slowly turned her head towards the entrance of the cave. Immediately her mouth went dry and her hands began to shake.

 _ROOOAAAR!_

Elsa covered her ears and ducked her head, her eyes clenched shut. After the roaring stopped, she looked back up. Before her, stood the biggest beast she had ever scene. Its white fur sticking up in anger, like a cat's fur does when they're frightened. It looked like a gorrilla, and Elsa was pretty sure it WAS a gorrilla. A TERRIFYING one at that. She looked back to the girl, who, for some dumb reason, was walking _towards_ the beast. The girl let out a small whine as she physically shrank down with every step closer to the gorrilla. It growled and let another, but shorter roar. This one, shocking Elsa, made the blond yelp; unfortunately for her, it cause the animal to freeze and look in her direction. It growled louder….and charged. Elsa let out a blood curling scream as it jumped towards her. Just before it was able to get her, the jungle girl leaped between them, eyes blazing with anger and back straight, in a more dominant stance than earlier. The gorilla came to a halt and glared at the red head with confusion and anger. The girl growled lowly….

Silence.

*smack*

The gorilla, nonchalantly, smacked the girl to the side and continued its advance on Elsa; but the girl jumps back between them almost immediately. This time, the animal looked annoyed. The girl was bleeding from the head but she didn't look fazed. The gorilla roared once again, spit flying all over the redhead's face, her hair blowing back and her face contorted into a look of disgust. He stopped roaring and snorted at her. His eyes glanced at Elsa. It being this close allowed Elsa to notice it's amazing features. It's eyes were ice blue and the fur on it's shoulders were slightly spiked. He truly looked like a monster. It turned its attention back to the girl and did what Elsa believed to be "rolling it's eyes". It turned around and started out of the cave, the redhead relaxing a bit. She looked back at Elsa before lowering down onto all fours and stalking towards her.

"What was that? What are you doing?" Elsa asked hesitantly this time.

The girl tilts her head and reaches towards Elsa.

"What are you doing!?" Elsa began backing up, wanting to put space between her and the girl. Unfortunately her back then hit the wall of the cave.

The girl got closer and once again reached. Elsa watched as the girl placed a hand on her leg and began to inspect it.

"Wh-what?"

The girl looked up at her, "Hurt…"

That's when Elsa understood. She had noticed the bloodied wrap on Elsa's leg. The redhead got up and bolted out of the cave. Elsa sat there, confused. What was going on? This….nothing made sense. Why her? Everything was happening way too fast. Elsa groaned as she rubbed her temple. At that moment the girl came running back in; her hands full with berries, leaves, a vine, and a couple of sticks. She placed them on the ground beside her and grabbed Elsa's leg. She stretched it out and took off the cloth. Elsa gagged at the sight of the large slice down her leg. Anna took the berries and squished them together, rubbing and rubbing until it was a liquidy, cream-like substance. She the rubbed it onto Elsa's cut. Then she grabbed a bunch of white, moving creatures and placed them _in_ Elsa's cut. "What are you doing!?" No answer. Elsa watched in fascination as the girl then took the long, large leaves and wrapped it around the wound. "Where am I?" The girl ignored her. She then took the vine which happened to be tied around the stick, and used it like a makeshift tourniquet. "Why are you ignoring me?" The girl glanced up, then continued. Just then, another question popped into Elsa's mind.

"What...what is your name?"

The redhead shook her head as she finished up on Elsa's leg. Elsa inspected it herself this time. "What did you do?"

The girl sighed, "Maggots stop bad sickness. Stick stop blood." She then turns to leave. Elsa got up to follow. The redhead turned and glared at her.

"Stay."

"Wh-"

"Warning." And then she was gone.

Elsa sat there, shocked, and one thing on her mind.

What was this girl's name?

~~000~~

"Hans!" The blond man greeted his younger brother as he stepped onto his ship, "How are you?"

"I'm fine Liam. What brings you to my ship?" Hans groaned.

"Father said you needed reinforcements?"

"I didn't mean you"

"Too bad, cause that's what you got!" Liam laughed as he roamed around his younger brother's deck. "Nice boat you got here. Of course, mine's better."

Liam turned to face Hans, "Who is that?" He pointed at Kristoff.

"A friend," Hans deadpanned as he grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him into the ship, "Let have a tour, shall we?"

They strolled through the halls, Hans showing his brother every room and all the staff. He explained the situation they were in and how it happened. Of course, Liam had some snide remarks here and there. They then came across the guest room in which Liam would be staying. They entered.

"Ah, pretty nice." Liam chuckled.

"Glad I could please you," Hans rolled his eyes.

"I see father has grown restless with you." Liam quipped.

"Oh?"

"What did you do now, Hans? Or should I say, what _didn't_ you do?" Liam laughed.

Hans' pupils dilated with anger, "Why don't you keep your mouth shut and focus on what you're here for, Liam!"

"Aw, I didn't mean to make you upset." He laughed again, "Ah, I digress. I wanted to tell you about the new plan."

Hans narrowed his eyes, "What new plan."

"After we save your little girlfriend, father has put me in charge of the main goal."

"What? This is _my_ ship and _my_ mission!"

"Not anymore, Hans." Liam smirked, "Father would never trust you with anything so important."

Hans let out an aggravated scream and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He whipped out his cellular device and called up his father.

 _Hans._

"Are you serious!" Hans screamed as he entered his own room.

 _What._

"Him!? Of all the obnoxious assholes, you chose Liam!? What're you, crazy-"

 _If you know what's best for you boy, you'll shut up._

Hans froze. He sighed and cleared his throat, "My apologize, father. But Liam-"

 _Is going to make sure you get the job done_

"...you don't trust me."

 _I believe I have reason not to, do I not._

"Father…"

 _*beep*_

He hung up.

~~000~~

*tap tap tap*

Elsa was growing impatient. Her foot was rapidly tapping on the cold stone. She looks up to the entrance of the cave. She _could_ leave….but the girl told her not to….but why should she care...the girl wasn't in charge of her! She was her own woman! She was the daughter of the world's _greatest hunter_. She listened to _no_ one...then why couldn't she do it? Why couldn't she just...leave? Was she...scared? ….no. No Elsa wasn't _scared_. She had no reason to be. The only thing to fear is fear itself. Elsa inhales slowly as she hesitantly walked towards the opening of the cave.

 _There you go Elsa, one step at a time._

As soon as she felt the grass beneath her, she sighed in content. There was nothing out here...absolutely nothing…..she could leave! Elsa smiled as she took as step forwards…

*thud*

She froze.

There was breathing….

Hot breathing….

On her neck…

She turned around slowly. Before her, was someone she _never_ hoped to see again. She gulped as she took a step back.

 _ROOOOAAAAR_

 **That's it for this chapter! Time for another vote!**

 **I could, A. Make the next chapter all about Hans' past with his brothers and how he lost his father's trust all the way to a big reveal. By doing this I will make the chapter after that one all about Elsa and Anna and the jungle**

 **Or B. The next chapter will be about both Hans and Elsa but Hans' past with his brothers and the plan and what happened along with Elsa and Anna will all be done in about three chapters. Meaning it'll look like this, with the back and forth between the jungle and the boat, and it'll take three chapters for you fully see the big plan reveal on what Hans did and for Anna and Elsa to actually develop anything.**

 **Your choice.**

 **You can find the pictures of what Hans' brother's look like and what The white ape looks like (you'll know who the ape is later) on my tumblr. (Husffanatic) Make sure to follow me there for sneak peaks and shit. Pictures should be up by sunday or monday**

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Doomed from the start

**Okay, so it has been decided that this will not be G!P and this chapter will be about Han's past. I would apologize for the long wait but that'd be useless because it would just happen again. I'm in highschool and i'm failing geometry so shit is hard.**

 **Chapter 8: Doomed from the start**

"Don't know what you're expecting of me,

Put under the pressure,

Of walking in your shoes.

Every step that I take is another mistake to you."

-Numb, by Linkin park

When he was born, Hans' mother nearly didn't make it. The stress of all the kids she's given birth to had taken a toll on her. His parents wanted a daughter. But they were cursed with sons with no end. So they had given up after him. His mother could take no more. His father was a busy man, so his mother practically raised him. Being the last born of 12 kids, he was rarely special to her. Whatever he could do, the others had already done it.

When he was 4, his father stopped spending the time he could with him. He was always too busy with work or with his older brothers. It wasn't too bad. His father at least made it up to him by taking him out for anything he wanted at the end of every month. It wasn't like his father didn't love him. He was still one of his sons.

When he was 10, Luke started bullying him. He pushed Hans around and made him feel depressed at times. His other brothers weren't particularly as mean as Luke, but they weren't nice either. They simply didn't care. Hans was just another body in the family to them. At least that's how they felt at the time.

When he was 12, he met his first true friends. Elsa and somewhat Kristoff. He met them on the beach. Elsa was kind and understanding, Kristoff was…weary. Around this time, his family had gotten worse. He was no longer a son or a brother. He was forgotten. Left behind. He was an extra. A spare. A nobody.

When he was 15, his oldest brother kyle had met the love of his life. Just seeing this gave Hans himself some hope. James and Darwin were planning something big. What it was, no one knew. All but Gregson, one of the three triplets, who found himself becoming part of their scheme. His brother Greg, another of the triplets, had started drinking. After he turned 21 he couldn't help but find absolute bliss in the poison, while their other brother Alex found comfort in the albums of "Iron Maiden". Gregory, the last of the triplets, fought nonstop for his father's favor. His goal lied within taking over the business and legacy their father had. Mich, against their father's word, played in his college baseball team. Andy became way more interested in his school work. Liam found himself working beside their father day in and day out. Justin began acting strange. He was out late nights after school, grades were slipping, and he skipped classes. And Tim started hanging out with the wrong crowd. Their father, however, was planning on how to make sure all of his sons stayed within his footsteps. The path he set for them.

Around 17 Hans had learned everyone's secrets. His brothers were spiteful to him, and way less accepting than how they've been in the past. Hans saw this as an opportunity. A chance to prove his worth. He'd make sure they'd never forget him. He'd gain their love. Later on in the year. He had lost the only friends he truly had. They had left to pursue their dreams. Now it was time for him to pursue his.

His brother had gotten married and had left for new york. He wanted to start his own family. His own legacy. Their father's reaction had put everyone else in fear. He was pissed. Absolutely livid. He had planned for ALL of his sons to follow in his footsteps. The fact that one of them even thought about abandoning all he worked hard for was enough to make him want to vomit. His anger was enough to make the rest of his sons hesitant to do anything but follow their father. But not Hans. It only gave Hans the fuel to his engine.

James and Darwin's secret was exposed to him. They were planning to start their own business and to have Gregson help them. Hans wanted to make sure they got what they wanted, despite what their father might think. At 17, he helped their architectural dreams set flight. He found a way for their design to be published. Gregson of course handled the rest. With that, they were able to set themselves free.

He attempted the same thing with Alex, encouraging him to share his talents with the world. But Alex didn't budge. It had little to do with their father and more to do with his anxiety.

Mich had dropped out of the team, finally giving in to their father. There was nothing Hans could do to inspire him to start the sport again.

Justin wasn't a hard target. He was passionate about how he felt. So when Hans encouraged him to embrace his sexuality and fear nothing else, that's just what he did. He found himself a male lover and took off, refusing to attend college.

When Hans was 19, his father had finally gotten the rest of the remaining brothers a job within his business. They had three days of freedom left to themselves before they would start working their asses off nonstop and becoming as busy as their father. It was miserable for them. The thought of being forced into something they wanted nothing to do with was absolutely painful. But what was even more painful, was the regret Hans felt within those three days.

Those three days in which He had convinced Mich to play one more game of baseball with his old teammates before he lost the chance.

Those three days in which he told Tim that there was no harm in going to that party with his friends and getting drunk.

Those three days in which he told Greg to get as drunk as possible and release some pain.

Those three days in which Gregory told him how angry he was that Luke had won their father's favor instead of him, and in response, Hans had told him to "make father wish he didn't"

Those three days in which He told Alex to share his talents before it's too late.

Those three days in which he told Andy he was too smart to waste his life on bullets and and animal fur.

Those three days…

In which he ruined his own life.

He was just born when he was cursed with the unfortunate life he had. He was 4 when he was exposed to the true feeling of loneliness. He was 10 when that loneliness became pain. He was 12 when that pain became happiness. He was 15 when his family began to change. He was 17 when he decided to do something about it. And then, he was 19...when he was informed that there was an incident when Mich, playing outfield in a baseball game, let the ball slip through his hands, bounce off of the dirt, and hit him square in the temple. He had a brain injury, . He was placed in a mental hospital. Later that day, Greg had drunk himself to death. His liver was poisoned. Some other time Tim, drunk driving, had crashed his car. He got to glass shards to the eyes. He went blind. The very next day, they had discovered that Gregory, Alex, and Andy had ran away. Alex, to fulfill his "dream"; Andy, to become a scientist; and Gregory...nowhere to be found. On the day that their father had intended to get them their jobs, Hans had been disowned. He had "destroyed the family". He "couldn't be trusted.". Liam had worked beside their father and continued to please him to no end. Hans? He worked endlessly to get his father's respect back throughout the rest of the year.

It was when he turned 21 that he was given another chance. He knocked on the door to his father's office.

"Come in."

Hans gulped, silently praying that this would end well for him as he entered the room. The lights was dimmed. It was quiet, save for the cackling of the fireplace to the left of him. Framed heads of multiple beasts hung upon the walls of the large room, their lifeless eyes staring at Hans as if to taunt him. Hans sat down at his father's desk. A picture of his father and his mother sat there beside a name plate. He folded his hands in his lap and stared the devil himself in the eye. His father looked rugged. His beard thick and grey and his hair in a similar manner, slicked back with gel. It was like he jumped out of bed and came to work with nothing but neat hair. He was wearing a red flannel with baggy jeans. His eyes were blue and piercing. The man was emotionless. He showed no anger nor compassion for Hans. He was simply...placid. Has shifted in his seat. Getting very uncomfortable with his father's looks.

"Don't take this meeting for pity, boy."

"No father, of course not. What did you need."

"The daughter of Calbourne Welch is requesting our services."

"Yes, I've heard."

"You've befriended her a while back, have you not?"

It was a rhetorical question, Hans knew.

His father leaned forward, folding his hands atop of his desk. His eyes were fixed on Han's. His expression was dead. Nothing but a cold heart placed within his chest; a reflection of his feelings towards his son. But it could change. Hans knew it could. That's why he was here. "Let me tell you a story boy."

Hans nodded and gave every ounce of his attention towards his father, not like it wasn't given in the first place.

"When my father was a but a child, his father had helped a friend on a journey. His friend's name was Alistair. They traveled from norway to the african city of cape town. From there they had found an island. Uncharted. Alistair had then revealed to my grandfather that he had found a book within a chest in his basement. It had dated back to way older times. In this book, it stated that in hundreds of years, it was believed that an island would grow due to scientific evidence gathered by the study of plate boundaries and tectonic shifts. Alistair, having been the real founder of the now grown island, got all rights to it. However, he couldn't have done it without my grandfather's help. My grandfather proposed that he civilize the area, the island was big enough and was most likely rich in minerals. But Alistair had other plans. Instead of settling for riches and fame he settled for entertainment. He wanted it to be a tourist attraction. He wanted to settle down on the island and make plans. Study it. And other types of crap." Han's father took a second and paused. He scratched his white beard as he sat back in his chair, turning ever so slightly in both directions.

Then he continued, "He made a family there. On the beach of the island, away from the jungle and its monstrosities. Eventually down the family line, a young man decided to take on Alistair's dream. That boy's name was Agdar. Agdar arendelle. My father, having been told this story by his father, decided that he wasn't going to let such a great opportunity go to waste. That island could have been shared, for it was his father that truly found it seeing as though Alistair couldn't have done anything without him. So, my father decided that he would send my brother, Cedrick, to handle the situation. Cedrick spoke to Agdar, pleaded and negotiated. But he was continuously denied. So it came down to force. They practically deceived us. Used us to get to that island. And we weren't going to let the arendelle family get away with it. So one night, Cedrick traveled to the Island and….settled things. Needless to say, the arendelle family is nowhere to be found."

"He...he murdered the family…" Hans gulped. He never expected his family to be so...ruthless.

"Not murdered….handled."

"I-I confused...what does this have to do with Elsa? With me?"

"Mr. Welch is a very skilled hunter. He was great friends with Arendelle who loved to hunt for sport. He had a whole jungle to do so after all. Welch was a very close and trusted friend to him. So Welch had rights to the island if anything happened to Agdar. Agdar wasn't a fool. He knew that with all the intense insistence from my brother, something was going to happen."

"Did he not have a child to take over?"

"He did. A daughter. Who also went missing around the age of six."

Hans paled. They had the guts...to kill a toddler?

As if reading his mind, his father grimaced and assured him, "the daughter went missing on her own. Though we can properly assume she's dead. In any case, Welch was also handled. Unbeknownst to us, however, he too had a daughter. We didn't know until she made a name for herself recently as another great hunter, just like her father. She had been with her mother all this time. Her parents divorced."

Getting more serious, Hans' father leaned in and stated firmly, "She is journeying to the island for a hunting expedition. She needs a ship. You get her there and you find a way to get us the rights to the gold mine of an island."

Hans' dad smiled

"Then, my son, I will welcome you back to this family with open arms."

~~000~~

Now he sits here, looking outside his window, smiling as he watches his old friend exit her car alongside her companion. He turns to the mirror to check himself one last time. After he had visited them in person and assured them that they could use his ship, Elsa had asked him to take Sven with him for the week so that it would be much less trouble traveling there themselves, much to Kristoff's distaste. Nonetheless, he took the dog, and now the german shepherd is whining and scratching at the door, begging to be let out whilst Hans' furry companion, Sitron, sits patiently. Hans chuckled and made his way over to the door, twisting the knob and letting the creature run free to his formal master. Sitron calmly tags along. This was it. This was the moment the mission is set into motion. He couldn't fail. He couldn't miss the opportunity he's been waiting for since forever. After gathering himself, he heads out on the deck of ship, letting another smile cross his face as he watches sven, beside a more composed sitron, harass an unexpecting Elsa.

There was no turning back.

~~000~~

There was no turning back. They had approached the island. They had their reinforcements. Not an expected group of armed men, but an unfortunate group of armed men and his brother. Liam. Hans looked out towards the island as the ship's anchor drops to the ground. A platform is released and Hans makes his way onto the beach.

"Alright men, start setting up crates. Start setting up tents. Let's go! Move it!"

Multiple feet rush around to do as Liam informed them. He made his way off of the ship along side Kristoff, to Hans' dismay. "Hey, Hans, you never told me about how cool your brother was! This guy's great!"

"Yeah," Hans muttered, "a real charmer."

"Oh come on Hans," Liam laughed, clapping his hand on his brother's shoulder once he made his way over to him, "Lighten up, we're here."

Hans scoffed and looked towards Kristoff, "Later tonight, meet me in the main tent to go over the plan."

Kristoff gave a nod as the three began to walk the perimeter of the beach, "So, I take it that you're pretty good at whatever you do, eh Liam? I mean, I expected about two or three ships but you're the only one."

"Ah, no. I'm but a simple hunter. But I'm smart and skilled enough to see a job through when I get one." Liam chuckled, "Father informed me that things were getting a bit too complicated over here."

"The only complications we had were a bunch of blood thirst apes." Hans grunted as he kicked a small rock ahead of him.

"And the abandonment of a close friend." Kristoff quickly added, slightly taken aback by Hans failing to mention Elsa.

"Right, and how exactly did she happen to get left behind?" Liam genuinely asked, having been left out of the loop about these details.

"When we were attacked, Elsa was still with a small group of people that went out hunting for food. We were losing a lot of men, so Hans insisted we retreat, that we had no time to wait for Elsa. I, honestly, still think that was a horrible choice."

"Ha, well, Hans has a record for making bad choices." Liam glaced at his brother.

Hans internally screamed and externally growled. Kristoff, sensing the uncomfortable tension between the two brothers, decided to make an out for himself, "well, I'm gonna go help set up and get Sven situated."

Once he was far enough and out of earshot, Hans pushed his brother back. Liam stumbled backwards, laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"What," Liam said, catching his breath, "I didn't do anything little brother."

"Oh you're doing something alright! You're purposefully making things hard for me. You were sent here to help us out on our objective not to _piss me off_!"

"And that's exactly what I'm gonna do, so calm down."

"Which one are you _exactly gonna do_?"

"Both piss you off and help you achieve your objective."

Liam laughed again as Hans shoved him harder.

"Listen here, I don't have time for your shenanigans! I have a friend that needs saving and-"

"And a father to please," Liam became more serious now, standing with his back straight and his arms folded, "It's not about a friend. It's about a target. Elsa is the target. You keep forgetting that."

Hans hesitated, "I'm all willing to go along with father, but Elsa is still a friend of mine. Unlike you, she was always there for me."

"So is it her or us?"

"...w-what?"

"Is she your friend? Or the target." Liam began to advance on him.

"Cant she be….both?"

"No. You see, little brother, if she is your friend then she is not the target. Because you can't target someone close to you. I mean think about it. After you take everything and claim this island, do you think that she'd ever associate herself with you again? You have to be peaceful first. Get her to sign this island over to you. And if that fails, then you force her. This is something you do to a target, not a friend."

Liam stops advancing and Hans stares at him with wide eyes. The blonde was right and he knew it. Elsa couldn't be both. Either he lost his only good friend or his family and his honor. It was a choice he had to make.

"Which is it, Hans?" Liam asked for the final time.

Hans blinked and swallowed. His palms were sweaty. He looked over to his men who were setting up everything they could with slight struggle. "W-we should help them out."

With that he turned abruptly, and started towards the working men. Liam watched as he went. He shook his head slightly and slowly trailed behind Hans. His words echoing in the red haired man's head

 _Friend?_

 _Or Target?_

~~000~~

"The objective is simple," Hans stated as he slid a sketched out map of the discovered parts of the island before his brother and Kristoff, "We find Elsa and we get the hell out of here."

"Of course, yes. But how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Liam deadpanned.

Choosing to ignore the remark, Hans continued, "We need to find out where those apes have their colony first. Once we find that out, we can gather up supplies and find out how exactly to get through. That's where we will search for Elsa. That's the only place we can think of seeing as though no other animals can physically kidnap a human being."

"And how do we know they apes have her?" Kristoff jumped in.

"We don't," Scoffed Hans, "But what other lead do we have?

"So what then? How exactly do we find out where they are? And how exactly do we _'get through'_." Liam sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"That's the thing. We might have to lure them out."

"What!?" Kristoff slammed his hand on the table, the other hand raking through his hair in frustration. "You wanna lure those assholes out? To kill us?"

"We managed to get our hands on some tracking devices. We will lure them out away from the camp. We won't start any violence. I'll have a guy, a hunter, shoot a sleeping dart at one of them. Once the others disperse, and hopefully the do, then we can inject the device into the ape and bam! When he wakes up and goes home, we can track him. After that, we can figure out how to get through."

"I gotta say Hans, this plan sounds like it almost might not fail." Liam chuckled.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Hans' frustration began to grow.

Liam smiled and put both hands up in surrender.

"Like I thought."

Kristoff stood up from his seat and sighed, "It's all we got for now, ain't it?" He turned and exited the tent.

Liam looked after him and shrugged, "someone's a pessimist."

"Elsa's like a sister to him."

"Sure she is. I bet twenty that he's boning her." Liam laughed as he slapped his leg and stood up.

"Jokes on you jackass, she's gay." Hans growled.

"Aw damn. Just about any girl is these days." Liam continued to smile as he turned and started towards the exit of the tent, "Night Hans, sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bi-"

"Get. out."

Liam laughed again as he exited the tent. He lived to give Hans a hard time. They both knew it. Hans sighed as he buried his face in his hands. He hoped to God that this plan worked. There literally was no other way to do this without getting police and military involved. And seeing as though there was a lot of illegal activity that has taken place on this island due to him and his family, that wouldn't be the best of ideas. He rose to his feet and exited the tent, heading to his own for a good night's sleep. As he lay down that night, multiple words echoed through his mind as he closed his eyes.

 _Friend or Target_

 _There's no turning back_

 _Redemption_

He started to wonder to himself…

Would this all really be worth it?

 **There ya go! Another chapter done and out of the way for ya. Sometimes I wonder if the Elsanna fandom is dying down. I hope not. Recently have been obsessed with another ship though. I've been playing overwatch. Pharah x Mercy, Symmetra x Pharah, Widowmaker x Tracer, and a bit of Lucio x**

 **Anywho you can find and follow me on this shit**

 **Tumblr: Husffanatic**

 **Instagram: PhoenixArizing**

 **And that's it because i have no social life.**


End file.
